Dark Love
by luminouse
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam hidupnya laki-laki itu di kenal dengan predikat 'brengsek' karena sering kali mempermainkan para makhluk bernama wanita. Tapi jangan salah, sebagai laki-laki normal tentu ia juga pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Namun untuk kasus kali ini, Sasuke harus bersusah payah karena tentu seorang Hyuuga Hinata berbeda dengan jenis wanita manapun./CHAP.7 IS UP!/HIATUS/
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Love**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T-M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Ide pasaran, Typo (s)**

 **Original story by Crystal94**

 **if there are similarities story was just a coincidence**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Dark Love 1-**

Suasana club malam tampak ramai seperti biasa, alunan music menggema menghentakkan telinga para pengunjung. Sasuke mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya, melihat banyaknya pengunjung club. Penampilan lelaki itu tidak bisa dibilang rapih, dengan lengan kemeja yang tergulung hingga siku, dasi yang sudah ia longgarkan bahkan dua kancing kemeja teratasnya sudah terlepas.

Banyak perempuan berbisik saat melewati kursi yang Sasuke duduki. Beberapa perempuan juga sempat mengedipkan matanya ke arah laki-laki itu. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Baginya hal itu sudah biasa terjadi dimana pun dirinya berada. Salahkan saja dirinya, dimata para perempuan itu penampilan Sasuke terlihat _sexy,_ tidak heran para perempuan yang melihatnya seakan-akan ingin menerkamnya malam itu juga.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebatang rokoknya dan mulai menyalakan pemantik apinya. Laki-laki itu memanggil seorang pelayan bermaksud untuk memesan minuman. Tidak lama, suara _stiletto_ hitam memasuki gendang telinganya, di lihatnya seorang pelayan berjalan ke arahnya dengan menggunakan kemeja putih panjang yang cukup _ketat_ dan rok hitam diatas lututnya.

Laki-laki itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya saat pelayan itu sudah sampai dihadapannya. Sasuke meneliti sekali lagi penampilan pelayan itu yang dirasanya cukup _tidak biasa._ Pelayan itu mulai mengeluarkan buku kecil dan bolpoinnya.

"Ingin pesan apa Tuan?"

Melihat laki-laki itu hanya diam sambil terus memandangi tubuhnya. Pelayan itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan memutar bola matanya pelan. Perempuan bermata amethyst itu menjentikkan jarinya dan memandang laki-laki dihadapannya datar.

"Maaf, anda ingin memesan apa Tuan?"

Katanya sambil memandang laki-laki dihadapannya malas. Sasuke yang melihatnya segara meletakkan putung rokoknya dan memandang wajah perempuan itu.

"Ah..aku pesan satu botol vodka."

Selagi pelayan itu mencatat pesanannya, Sasuke menyempatkan untuk melirik _nametag_ yang menggantung di saku kemeja perempuan itu.

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

Begitu nama itu tertera di _nametag_ perempuan itu. Sang pelayan yang merasa masih menjadi pusat perhatian laki-laki dihadapannya mengikuti arah pandangan laki-laki itu. Dengan wajah datarnya perempuan itu kembali bersuara lagi.

"Maaf, apa ada yang ingin kau pesan lagi?"

"Kau."

Gumam Sasuke samar, walaupun samar perempuan bernama Hinata itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tercantum di dalam daftar menu."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut dengan ucapan perempuan itu. Di lihatnya wajah perempuan itu, hanya ada muka datar dengan alis yang tertekuk membingkai wajahnya. Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit dan menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ah..sayang sekali."

"Kalau tidak ada, aku permisi."

Perempuan bernama Hinata itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Sasuke kembali mengambil putung rokok yang sempat ia letakkan di asbak. Dengan perlahan laki-laki itu menyandarkan punggungnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Menghembuskan asap rokoknya pelan. Pening di kepalanya mulai ia rasakan lagi setelah mengingat betapa banyaknya dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya.

Sebetulnya Sasuke muak mengingat dirinya yang harus mendekam di Perusahaan keluarganya dengan statusnya sebagai Direktur utama. Kalau bukan karena desakkan ayahnya, mana mau Sasuke menerima jabatan itu. Kali ini dirinya dipaksa harus menjadi anak yang _Penurut_ hanya karna dirinya tak ingin mencari masalah dengan ayahnya itu. Rasanya ia ingin kembali saja ke _London_ dan tidak ingin kembali ke sini lagi.

"Maaf, ini pesananmu Tuan."

Suara perempuan yang membuyarkan lamunannya membuat Sasuke menatap perempuan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah putih, rambut berwarna indigo yang di kuncir rendah, warna mata yang kontras, bibir tipisnya terlihat berwarna pink alami dan jangan lupakan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang menonjol di bagian tertentu. Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa familiar dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Aku permisi, selamat menikmati."

"Ah tunggu sebentar."

Belum sempat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, suara berat laki-laki itu menghentikan niatnya. Dengan wajah tenangnya Hinata memandang Sasuke yang masih asik menghisap putung rokoknya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Hn, bisa.. kau temani aku minum sebentar?"

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu. Ajakan seperti ini sudah biasa ia dapatkan dari laki-laki hidung belang yang sering menggodanya. Dengan perlahan ia hembuskan nafasnya dan memandang laki-laki itu.

"Maaf aku-"

"Sebentar saja."

"Maaf, tapi tugasku hanya mencatat pesanan pelanggan."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan datarnya. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata tak bisa membohongi dirinya saat pertama kali melihat sosok Sasuke. Laki-laki itu terlalu mempesona dan sexy di matanya. Tapi apa daya, harga dirinya memaksanya untuk tak terlalu memperdulikan laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan."

"Apa..sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan laki-laki bermata kelam itu. Bertemu? Jujur saja Hinata bukan pengingat yang baik. Seingatnya, baru kali ini dirinya melihat pemuda itu.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Ah begitukah."

"Hinata!"

Perempuan itu menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar namanya disebut. Dilihatnya laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang berdiri dibalik meja bartender mengangkat segelas minuman pesanan pelanggan. Mengerti maksud laki-laki itu, Hinata segera pamit dan pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Setelah melangkahkan kakinya, Hinata menyempatkan untuk menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat pemuda itu masih memperhatikannya.

"Bertemu ya". Gumamnya

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat Hinata tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Di teguknya cairan bening itu hingga habis. Rasa panas mulai menjalar di tenggorokannya, cukup membuat rasa pening di kepalanya menghilang. Lagi-lagi ia menyeringai saat mengingat percakapannya dengan perempuan bernama Hinata itu. Sasuke yakin, pelayan itu sama dengan perempuan yang ia temui di _London_ beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Mungkinkah-". Gumam Sasuke pelan

 **-Dark Love 1-**

Hinata memakai mantel coklatnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti. Suasana club masih tampak ramai walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil _sedan BMW_ putihnya yang terpakir manis di hadapannya. Berniat untuk segera meninggalkan tempat kerjanya, namun suara seseorang menghentikkan pergerakannya. Hinata segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

"Mobil yang cukup mewah, eh."

Hinata menghela nafas saat dilihatnya seorang pemuda bermata kelam yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Diliriknya laki-laki yang sedang asik menghisap putung rokoknya sambil bersender didepan pintu mobil _Range Rover_ berwarna hitam yang di yakini Hinata milik laki-laki itu.

"Tidak cukup mewah dari milikmu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Hinata… boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Silahkan saja."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku tau."

"Hn?"

Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban perempuan bermata amethyst itu. Hinata yang melihat reaksi Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha? Nama itu cukup berpengaruh di negara ini."

"Ah benar juga, Bukankah Hyuuga juga begitu?"

"Ya begitulah."

Hinata tersenyum kecil dan memandang wajah tampan dihadapannya. Cukup heran, karena lagi-lagi melihat Sasuke ada dihadapannya semenjak percakapan mereka di dalam club tadi. Melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. 15 menit terlewati begitu saja saat dirinya terjebak percakapan singkat dengan laki-laki itu.

" _I have to go now_."

"Secepat itu huh?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sendiri tidak ingin pulang?"

"Entahlah, rasanya disini lebih menarik."

Hinata yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Hinata segera membuka pintu mobilnya, namun sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam sebuah tangan menghentikkan pergerakannya. Hinata menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Semoga saja."

Dengan rasa enggan Sasuke segera melepaskan genggamannya, membiarkan gadis itu memasuki mobilnya. Sebelum menancapkan gasnya, Hinata menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang memandang ke arahnya juga.

"Selamat malam."

Hinata tersenyum dan segara meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam mematung menatap kepergiannya. Membawa kendaraan roda empatnya membelah dinginnya malam dibawah sinar bulan. Sasuke menyibakkan poninya dan menyeringai kecil.

"Sial! Dia menawan." Gumamnya.

 **-Dark Love 1-**

Hinata memasuki apartemennya dan segara melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur. Membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil air putih untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Mengecek handphonenya, dilihatnya ada beberapa pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab dari sepupu dan sahabatnya. Mengabaikannya, Hinata segera pergi menuju kamar pribadinya.

Dengan segera menyiapkan air hangat di bathtub mandinya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan kepalanya sedikit pening akibat banyaknya hal yang ia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Berendam didalam air hangat mungkin saja bisa menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya kembali, pikirnya.

Berjalan menuju kearah kamar mandi dan segera menanggalkan pakaian kerjanya. Tidak lupa untuk menggulung rambut panjangnya ke atas. Memasuki bathtub dan segara berendam didalamnya. Menggosok perlahan-lahan bagian tubuhnya yang terasa lengket. Pikirannya melayang saat dimana dirinya bertemu dan terjebak percakapan dengan seorang laki-laki tampan bermata kelam itu.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya dan menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya. Menutup matanya perlahan dan membukanya kembali menampilkan iris amethystnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Gumamnya pelan.

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum saat mengingat pemuda tampan itu. Hinata baru ingat, bahwa tampilan fisik dan tatapan laki-laki itu mirip dengan seseorang yang ia temui beberapa bulan lalu. Laki-laki yang dengan kurang ajarnya membuat jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak dan membuat dirinya meledak karena dengan seenaknya mencium dirinya dihadapan banyak orang.

Hinata menghela nafas dan segera keluar dari bathtub mandinya. Memakai jubah mandinya dan berjalan keluar menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil gaun tidur dan segera memakainya. Pikirannya terlalu penat mengingat banyaknya hal tak terduga yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Hinata segera berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut tebal. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan lagi-lagi dirinya harus terjebak saat pemuda itu memasuki pikirannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, mungkinkah kau laki-laki kurang ajar itu."

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai menutup matanya perlahan. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan memasuki alam mimpi yang sedang menantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hallo semuanya^^**

 **salam kenal, aku pendatang baru didunia ffn. sebenarnya enggak baru juga sih, karena sebenarnya aku udah pernah nulis ff di fandom kpop dan itu aku upload di pribadi aku &blog pribadiku juga. #gananya**

 **btw ini ff pertama aku didunia ffn. jujur aja sebenernya aku masih bingung nentuin judul sama ratenya hahah, dan juga disini aku pake sasukexhinata karena kebetulan aku sasuhina lovers ahahahahah ;p**

 **karena masih baru mohon dimaklum kalo masih ada yg kurang dalam penulisannya.**

 **kalo misalnya ada yg berminat buat lanjut ini ff InshaAllah bakal aku lanjut sesuai respon kalian gimana :D**

 **aku terima kritik &saran kalian juga;)**

 **udah segitu dulu cuap2nya. see you next chapter. bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Love**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T-M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Ide pasaran, Typo (s)**

 **Original story by Crystal94**

 **if there are similarities story was just a coincidence**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Dark Love 2-**

Cahaya matahari memasuki celah-celah jendela kamar Sasuke. Matahari sudah mulai meninggi dan waktu pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.15 pagi. Namun sepertinya laki-laki itu enggan untuk membuka matanya sedikitpun. Dengan perlahan bunyi dering handphone memaksanya untuk membuka mata. Dengan malas Sasuke mengambil handphone yang terletak disamping meja tempat tidurnya dan melihat nama yang tertera dilayar handphonenya, _"Stupid Itachi"._ Sasuke sedikit mendengus saat mengetahui siapa yang dengan berani mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"Halo?!"

"Lama sekali, eh."

"Ada apa menelponku pagi-pagi, _baka aniki_?"

"Pagi? Lebih baik kau lihat jam sudah pukul berapa sekarang."

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang terpampang didepannya. Lagi-lagi dirinya mendengus kesal saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.18 pagi.

"Bagiku ini masih terlalu pagi."

"Ck! Kau bahkan sudah terlambat 18 menit untuk pergi ke kantor."

"Biarkan saja."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang telepon. Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu hanya bisa memaklumi sikap adiknya itu. Dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang terkesan acuh. Namun, biar bagaimana pun dirinya tetap menyayangi adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Hah baiklah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, mobilmu sudah selesai diperbaiki. Tadi pagi Juugo sudah mengantarkannya."

"Hn."

"Tidak ada ucapan terimakasih?"

"Untuk?"

"Yak! Kau-"

Sebelum mendengar ocehan Itachi, Sasuke segera memutuskan panggilan teleponnya. Dirinya segera bangun dan menengguk air putih yang tersedia disamping mejanya. Dengan malas, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan diri. Sasuke sadar betul, waktu sudah siang dan ia terlambat datang ke kantor. Tapi biarkan saja, ia kan menjabat sebagai Direktur utama. Mungkin Sasuke akan menelfon sekertarisnya untuk membatalkan jadwal _meeting_ hari ini.

.

.

Sasuke segara meninggalkan _penthouses_ pribadinya yang terletak di tengah kota Tokyo. Menancapkan gasnya menuju tempat tujuannya, _MansionUchiha._ Memang, setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tinggal terpisah dari kedua orangtuanya. Walaupun ibunya sempat menolak, namun Sasuke berhasil membujuk ibunya itu dengan _mengiming-imingi_ akan sering pulang ke Mansion utamanya itu.

Melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah cukup siang, Sasuke segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memakai _headset_ disebelah telinga. Suara sambungan telepon terdengar dan tak lama suara seseorang terdengar di telinganya.

"Halo _dobe_?"

" _Teme_? Kau dimana?!"

"Ck! Pelankan suaramu."

"Kau tidak tau sekarang sudah jam berapa?!"

"Aku mungkin akan terlambat datang ke kantor. Bisa kau beritahu rekan bisnisku _meeting_ hari ini ditunda."

"Apa?! Tidak bisa! Kau sudah sering membatalkan _meeting_ seenakmu. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengabulkannya."

"Turuti saja atau aku tidak akan datang ke kantor sama sekali."

"Tapi-"

Sasuke segera memutuskan panggilannya. Telinganya sedikit sakit setelah mendengar ocehan dari Sekertaris sekaligus sahabatnya, _Uzumaki Naruto_. Terdengar konyol memang kenapa bisa seorang Uzumaki Naruto menjadi sekertaris pribadi laki-laki arogan itu. Alasannya _simple_ , karena Sasuke tidak tahan dengan sikap centil para Sekertaris wanitanya dulu.

Beruntung Naruto mau menerima tawaran yang Sasuke berikan. Karena kebetulan dirinya juga belum resmi diangkat menjadi penerus _Uzumaki Corporation_. Jadi sambil mengisi waktu luangnya, Naruto menerima tawaran sahabatnya itu dengan senang hati.

.

Mobil _Ranger Rover_ memasuki pekarangan _Mansion Uchiha_. Sasuke segera turun dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah besar itu. Dapat dilihat rumah bergaya _Eropa_ dengan dua lantai itu dipenuhi beberapa pelayan pribadi Uchiha yang sudah berdiri bersiap menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Pelayan itu membungkuk menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara ibunya yang datang menyambutnya.

"Sasuke..kau akhirnya pulang juga. Ibu merindukanmu, nak."

Mikoto segera mencium kedua pipi Sasuke dan memeluk putra keduanya itu sayang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera membalas perlakuan ibunya itu.

"Dimana Itachi?"

"Eh, dia ada atas _sayang_. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku kesini hanya ingin mengambil mobilku yang sudah selesai diperbaiki."

"Tumben mencariku."

Sasuke segera menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang dicarinya. Itachi berjalan kearahnya sambil menggendong putra pertamanya, Uchiha Ken, hasil pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Izumi dua tahun lalu.

"Uncle Sasuke!"

"Hai ken."

Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut hitam keponakannya itu. Ken merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta untuk digendong oleh Sasuke. Dengan segera, Sasuke mengambil alih Ken yang berada digendongan ayahnya.

"Kau sudah cocok menjadi ayah, eh. Kapan menyusulku?"

Itachi tersenyum mengejek melihat ekspresi adiknya itu. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi.

"Kakakmu benar _sayang_. Kau sudah 25 tahun, bukankah sudah matang untuk memiliki seorang istri?"

Sasuke hanya bisa diam mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan ibunya. Topik ini yang selalu dihindarinya jika dirinya datang ke rumahnya ini. Ibunya selalu _rewel_ meminta diberikan cucu dari Sasuke. Namun beberapa saat kemudian pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian semalam, dimana dirinya bertemu dengan perempuan bermata amethyst itu. Sasuke menyeringai, mungkin kali ini Sasuke tidak akan ditanyai seperti itu lagi.

"Ibu tenang saja, aku akan segera mengenalkannya."

"Eh benarkah? Kalau begitu secepatnya bawa dia kemari."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan melirik Itachi dengan pandangan mengejek. Itachi hanya bisa mendengus sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku harus segera pergi."

Itachi yang mengerti maksud Sasuke dengan cepat langsung mengambil alih Ken. Dapat dilihatnya tatapan kecewa yang diberikan ibunya itu.

"Secepat itu? Ibu masih merindukanmu, _sayang_."

"Maafkan aku bu, kalau aku luang aku akan datang kesini lagi."

Mikoto hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dirinya dapat memaklumi anak laki-lakinya itu. Pasti pekerjaannya di kantor menyita banyak waktu Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Itachi dan melemparkan kunci mobil yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di saku celananya.

"Terima kasih atas pinjaman mobilnya."

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan segera memberikan kunci mobil _Camero_ hitam milik Sasuke. Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Sebelumnya dicium kening ibunya itu dengan sayang. Mikoto mengelus lengan Sasuke dan tersenyum menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ingin menyapa ayahmu dulu?"

"Salam saja untuknya. Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati dijalan _sayang_."

Sasuke segera menancapkan gas mobilnya meninggalkan rumah megah itu setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan ibu dan juga kakaknya.

 **-Dark Love 2-**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki cafe yang terletak dipusat kota Tokyo. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya setelah menemukan seorang perempuan berambut _blonde_. Gadis itu tersenyum setelah melihat sahabatnya melambaikan tangan dan segera memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Hinata.." Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera mendudukan dirinya dihadapan perempuan itu.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa murung begitu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan membalas pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Jujur saja, pagi tadi dirinya sudah dibuat kesal dengan ayahnya yang menelfonnya hanya untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, bagi Hinata. Lagi-lagi dirinya diminta untuk pergi ke acara pertemuan rekan bisnis ayahnya itu. Hinata sudah menolaknya dengan halus, tapi memang pada dasarnya ayahnya itu sedikit keras kepala yang kebetulan sifatnya menurun pada Hinata. Dirinya mau tidak mau mengiyakan perintah ayahnya itu.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino."

"Pasti ayahmu berulah lagi?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku tak pernah bisa menolak keinginannya itu."

Perempuan bernama Yamanaka Ino itu hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang cemburut. Dirinya sudah mengenal Hinata sejak mereka duduk di sekolah dasar. Kebetulan Ino juga akrab dengan keluarganya, jadi dirinya paham betul apa yang sedang menimpa gadis bermata amethyst itu.

"Ayahmu melakukan itu demi kebaikanmu juga _sayang_." Hinata menghela nafas dan menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku tidak berminat meneruskan Perusahaan itu."

"Hei, memangnya kalau bukan kau siapa lagi? Neji sudah memegang beberapa cabang Perusahaan itu. Tidak mungkinkan ayahmu menyuruh Hanabi yang mengambil alih Perusahaan _Hyuuga Corporation_."

Hinata hanya diam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Biar bagaimanapun apa yang diucapkan Ino itu memang benar adanya. Kalau bukan dirinya, memang siapa lagi.

"Ya sudah jangan murung seperti itu. Kau ini memang tidak merindukan sahabatmu ini?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu." Ino hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Ku dengar kau baru saja memiliki kekasih, siapa laki-laki beruntung itu?"

Hinata tersenyum menggoda Ino saat melihat rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipi gadis _blonde_ itu. Ino berdehem pelan dan menengguk _Cappucino_ di cangkir gelasnya.

"Namanya Uchiha Sai."

"Uchiha?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar nama yang terasa familiar itu. Ino mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Hinata.

"Iya, kau pasti tau Uchiha kan?"

Hinata hanya diam mendengar ucapan Ino. Entah mengapa, pikirannya langsung melayang mengingat laki-laki bermata kelam yang tadi malam ditemuinya. Dirinya jadi teringat dengan sosok _Uchiha Sasuke_. Melihat Hinata yang hanya diam, Ino mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah gadis itu. Hinata sedikit tersentak dan segera menatap wajah Ino.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Ah..tidak."

Ino hanya mengangguk dan tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Dirinya memaklumi Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini sedang terdapat masalah dengan ayahnya itu. Obrolan mereka pun berlanjut membicarakan topik yang tidak terlalu penting. Tidak jarang Hinata tertawa pelan saat dirinya lagi-lagi berhasil menggoda Ino. Hingga panggilan telfon yang berasal dari handphone Ino menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Hinata memandangi wajah Ino yang lagi-lagi memerah saat menerima panggilan dari seberang telfon itu.

"Sai?" Ino mengangguk dan menatap Hinata.

"Maaf aku harus pergi Hinata, Sai memintaku untuk menemaninya makan siang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah."

"Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku masih ingin disini, lagi pula nanti aku akan pergi menemui ayahku."

"Yasudah aku pergi ya, kau baik-baiklah dengan ayahmu itu." Ino mengecup pipi Hinata sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi yang ia duduki. Pandangannya beralih kejendela cafe yang berada disampingnya. Mengamati banyaknya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang kesana kemari. Lagi-lagi dirinya melamunkan sosok yang dengan seenaknya memenuhi pikirannya. Tatapan laki-laki itu terbayang diwajah Hinata. Sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang ditemuinya beberapa bulan lalu. Tatapan mata yang seakan memuja dirinya saat pertama kali amethystnya beradu dengan onyx milik laki-laki itu.

Lamunan Hinata buyar saat dirinya mendengar lonceng pintu cafe yang berbunyi, menandakan adanya pelanggan yang memasuki cafe itu. Untuk sesaat, Hinata terdiam melihat laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki cafe. Merasa _deja vu_ , amethystnya bertemu dengan mata onyx laki-laki itu. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai tak sadar bahwa laki-laki itu kini sudah berada dihadapan Hinata. Tanpa permisi, laki-laki bermata kelam itu duduk dihadapan Hinata.

"Sepertinya takdir mempertemukan kita kembali, eh."

"Ya.. dan kau dengan seenaknya duduk dihadapanku." Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagi pula tidak ada tempat yang kosong." Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya dan membenarkan ucapan laki-laki itu.

"Habis bertemu dengan seseorang?" Sasuke bertanya setelah melihat bekas cangkir coffe dihadapannya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Sasuke mengangguk menanggapi jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

Untuk sesaat, keduanya hanya diam menikmati kesunyian disekitar mereka. Sesekali Hinata melirikan matanya ke arah jendela cafe untuk menghindari tatapan pemuda itu. Merasa risih, Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Ucap Hinata penuh penekanan.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Ditopangnya dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, bermaksud menggoda gadis dihadapannya ini, Sasuke tak mau melepaskan pandangannya. Bagi Sasuke, tatapan tajam yang Hinata berikan justru semakin membuat hatinya bergejolak, sangat mirip dengan tatapan seorang gadis yang sudah menamparnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku pergi." Hinata bergegas bangkit. Namun, sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"

"Aku ada urusan."

"Duduklah dulu." Sasuke membimbing Hinata untuk menduduki kembali kursi dibelakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bernostalgia sedikit denganmu." Hinata mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke menyeringai dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga gadis itu. Hinata dengan segera menahan dada bidang Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk mendorong laki-laki itu. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Hei, kau pasti masih mengingat ciuman panas yang aku berikan waktu itu kan?" Bisiknya sambil meniup telinga gadis bermata amethyst itu.

Hinata membulatkan matanya saat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu terlintas di pikirannya. Jadi benar, Uchiha Sasuke adalah laki-laki kurang ajar yang berani menciumnya dihadapan banyak orang. Dengan wajah kesalnya, Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke dan menatap tajam mata kelam pemuda itu.

"Jadi kau!" Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat respon Hinata.

"Kau tau? Tamparanmu waktu itu masih terasa dipipiku. Membuatku ingin merasakannya lagi." Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah kesal Hinata.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya lagi untukmu." Hinata mendesis menatap kesal wajah Sasuke.

"Oh dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya." Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Laki-laki kurang ajar!" Gumam Hinata sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri. Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan seringai yang mengembang diwajah tampannya. Ah, entah kenapa hormon tubuhnya selalu bergejolak ketika dirinya bertemu gadis itu.

Sejujurnya Sasuke tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Sepertinya Tuhan memang menakdirkan dirinya untuk bersama dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks to :**

 **HimeNara-kun** , **Hyinata** , **Dobeona** , **onna miku, PacarnyaMarkLee dan beberapa riders lainnya.**

 **Yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review. Aku tunggu reviewan kalian selanjutnya** **J**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wah gimana nih, chapter 2 udah UP! Guys! Kira-kira ceritanya masih masuk akal nggak? Hahah**

 **Btw ini aku udah upkil ya, mumpung lagi libur kuliah jadi disempetin untuk upkil sebelum mulai disibukkan dengan urusan didunia RL. Aku sangat2 berterimakasih untuk yang udah sudi baca plus review ff gaje ini hahah jujur aja reviewan kalian jadi penyemangat buat aku ngetik lanjutan ff ini ;D aku tunggu reviewan kalian selanjutnya yaaaa….**

 **Udah segitu dulu cuap2nya, semoga kalian masih suka sama cerita ini ya. See you next chapter! Bye!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crystal94**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Love**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T-M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Ide pasaran, Typo (s)**

 **Original story by Crystal94**

 **if there are similarities story was just a coincidence**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Dark Love 3-**

 ** _Flashback 1_**

 ** _6 month ago._**

 ** _London_** ** _Heathrow International Airport_**

 _Hinata menarik koper hitamnya setelah turun dari pesawat yang ditumpanginya. Melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 PM. Itu berarti sudah 2 jam lebih dirinya pergi meninggalkan negara kelahirannya. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan kenapa gadis itu berada disini._

 _Hinata mendengus kesal setelah mengingat kembali perdebatan dirinya dengan ayahnya sebelum gadis itu memutuskan untuk terbang ke kota ini. Untuk kesekian kali, dirinya harus mengalah dan menuruti perintah ayahnya itu. Lagi-lagi Hyuuga Hiashi, dengan seenaknya menyuruh Hinata untuk terbang ke London sebagai perwakilan dari Hyuuga Corporation. Hanya untuk menghadiri acara yang diadakan oleh rekan bisnis ayahnya itu, Hinata terpaksa harus terbang jauh-jauh kesini._

 _Sebenarnya Hinata sudah membujuk kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji untuk menggantikannya. Namun ayahnya bersikeras ingin Hinata yang pergi dengan dalih sekalian memperkenalkan diri sebagai penerus baru dari Hyuuga Corporation. Apa-apaan itu, Hinata membatin kesal. Dengan wajah masamnya Hinata membawa kakinya hingga melewati tulisan 'Exit' dari bandara ini._

 _Hinata segera memasuki salah satu Taxi yang sudah berjejer menunggu untuk membawa para penumpang ke tempat tujuannya._

 _"_ _Where your destination, miss?" supir Taxi melirik Hinata dari cermin mobilnya._

 _"_ _Please take me to the hotel 45 Park Lane, sir."_

 _"_ _Yes miss." Supir taxi itu mulai menancapkan gasnya ke tempat tujuan Hinata._

 _Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan kearah jendela mobil yang berada disampingnya. Hari sudah mulai larut, namun masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di kota besar ini. Beberapa ada yang terlihat sedang menikmati makan malam bersama orang terkasihnya atau sekedar hanya duduk santai sambil menikmati pemandangan kota London yang terlihat indah di malam hari._

 _Hinata tersentak saat mendengar handphonenya berdering. Dengan segera gadis itu mengambilnya dari dalam slingbagnya dan segera menggeser tombol hijau saat melihat siapa yang menelfonnya._

 _"_ _Halo ayah?"_

 _"_ _Hinata? Kau sudah sampai nak?"_

 _"_ _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Hotel."_

 _"_ _Syukurlah." Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari seberang telfon, Hinata hanya tersenyum masam._

 _"_ _Ada apa, ayah?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada apa-apa, ibumu hanya khawatir kau pergi sendirian kesana."_

 _"_ _Katakan pada ibu aku akan baik-baik saja disini."_

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku harap kau tak mengecawakanku nak. Aku sudah menghubungi rekan bisnisku itu bahwa kau yang akan datang sebagai perwakilan dari Perusahaan. Ah, jangan lupa sampaikan permintaan maafku karena tak bisa hadir dalam acara itu."_

 _Hinata diam sejenak dan mulai menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Lagi-lagi soal ini, batin Hinata sebal._

 _"_ _Nak? Kau mendengarkanku?"_

 _"_ _Ah..iya ayah."_

 _"_ _Baiklah, nikmatilah acaranya. Ku harap kau bisa bersenang-senang disana. Selamat malam."_

 _"_ _Ya..tentu saja ayah, selamat malam." Apanya yang senang-senang, Hinata mendengus kesal._

 _Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, ternyata ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Gadis itu segera keluar dari Taxi dan mengambil kopernya. Setelah membayar Taxi yang baru saja ditumpanginya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada supir Taxi itu. Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan megah yang ada di hadapannya. Dapat dilihat tulisan "45 Park Lane" bertengger manis diatas gedung hotel itu._

 _Jika dilihat hotel itu memang tidak terlalu besar, namun ketika masuk ke hotel ini, para tamu akan merasa santai namun tetap berbalut kemewahan. Bergaya boutique hotel kontemporer, hotel ini memiliki kamar-kamar yang luas dengan suguhan pemandangan menawan dari Kota London._

 _45 Park Lane juga terkenal dengan hidangan-hidangan kelas dunia yang super lezat. Hinata berjalan melewati loby hotel dan berhenti tepat dibalik meja Resepsionis. Gadis itu segera menanyakan nomor kamar khusus yang sudah disiapkan untuk para tamu yang akan menghandiri acara yang akan diadakan besok malam. Perempuan yang bekerja dibalik meja Resepsionis tersenyum ramah dan dengan sopan menyuruh Hinata untuk menunggu sebentar saat kamar inapnya sedang di cek._

 _Sesaat Hinata mencium bau mint yang menguar masuk indera penciumannya. Gadis itu melirik pemuda tinggi yang berdiri disebelahnya. Pemuda itu memakai setelan jas hitam dan kemeja berwarna navy tanpa dasi yang melekat ditubuhnya, jangan lupakan kacamata hitam juga bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Hinata juga menyempatkan diri untuk melirik koper berwarna biru yang berada dalam genggaman pria itu._

 _Hinata menoleh setelah mendengar pekikan dari salah satu perempuan dibalik meja Resepsionis itu. Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi perempuan itu, dengan malu-malu pekerja itu menanyakan 'there anything I can do?' kepada pemuda yang berada dihadapannya. Setelah beberapa saat, pekikan demi pekikan mulai terdengar dari para tamu perempuan yang berada di hotel ini. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mendengus sebal mendengar suara berisik yang mengganggu indera pendengarannya._

 _"_ _Oh my Lord, he is Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap salah satu tamu yang berada di loby hotel ini._

 _"_ _Jeez! He is so sexy!" dan masih banyak lagi decakan decakan kagum yang keluar dari mulut para perempuan itu._

 _Yang jadi pusat perhatian justru hanya diam dan tetap memasang wajah coolnya. Pemuda itu menanggalkan kacamatanya yang justru semakin membuat para perempuan berteriak histeris. Hinata dapat melihat mata hitam kelam pemuda itu, warna yang sangat kontras dengan iris amethystnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata tak begitu memperdulikannya dan bergegas mengambil kunci kamarnya setelah Resepsionis mengatakan "_ _your room is on the 7 floor number 12, Miss Hyuuga."_

 _Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya menimbulkan bunyi stilleto hitam yang dipakainya dan mendorong kopernya menuju lift. Menekan angka 7 dan pintu lift mulai tertutup perlahan. Namun, sebelum benar-benar tertutup Hinata melihat pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi jadi pusat perhatian itu. Pemuda itu sedang melihat kearahnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Untuk pertama kalinya, iris amethystnya bertabrakan dengan onyx kelam pemuda itu._

 _Tanpa Hinata sadari, pemuda itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya setelah mengambil kunci kamarnya sesaat setelah Resepsionis mengatakan_ _"_ _your room is on the 7 floor number 11, Mister Uchiha."_

 _End of Flashback._

 **-Dark Love 3-**

Hinata memasang wajah masamnya sesaat setelah dirinya duduk dihadapan _'Rekan bisnis ayahnya'_. Hinata tak menyangka ternyata rekan bisnis ayahnya adalah pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu ditemuinya dan dengan kurang ajarnya membuat dirinya meledak saat itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda tampan yang saat ini sedang asik menghisap putung rokoknya sambil melemparkan tatapan mengejek kepada gadis itu. _Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa harus laki-laki brengsek ini lagi!_ Hinata berteriak kesal dalam hati. Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat wajah gadis itu yang memerah seperti sedang menahan marah. Sasuke menghisap putung rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya sekali lagi sebelum meletakkannya di asbak rokok yang tersedia.

"Seharusnya aku menolak permintaan ayah." Gumam Hinata pelan yang sialnya didengar pemuda itu.

"Kau menyesal datang kesini?"

"Sangat." Ucap Hinata penuh penekanan dan menatap tajam wajah Sasuke.

"Jeez! Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku semakin bergairah."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya dan semakin menajamkan pandangannya saat mendengar perkataan _ambigu_ dari pemuda itu. Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan dan menyesap kembali _wine_ yang sudah dipesannya sejak tadi.

"Ah baiklah-baiklah. Mari kita mulai rapat ini nona Hyuuga."

"Aku tak menyangka ayahku memiliki rekan bisnis sepertimu." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Hinata.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya bukan aku rekan bisnis ayahmu sebelumnya, tapi ayahku." Hinata mendengus sebal sambil membuka lembaran-lembaran dokumen dengan kasar.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku lebih memilih ayahmu dari pada kau." Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil dan dengan santai menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya saat melihat wajah merengut Hinata.

"Sayangnya ayahku mempercayaiku untuk mengambil alih Perusahaannya, _babe_."

Hinata mendelik kesal saat mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. _Apa-apaan dia ini!_ Batin Hinata kesal. Hinata mulai menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan guna menetralisir detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila. Laki-laki dihadapannya ini memang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya meledak.

Sesaat keduanya larut dalam rapat bisnis yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka fokus membicarakan rencana-rencana untuk kedepannya, _goal goal_ yang pastinya bisa menguntungkan untuk kedua Perusahaan besar itu. Sesekali Sasuke melamun hanya untuk memandangi wajah gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu, tidak jarang Hinata dibuat kesal karena harus mengulangi perkataan-perkataan yang sudah susah payah ia lontarkan.

"Bisa kau fokus sedikit Tuan Uchiha?!" Hinata mendesis sebal kearah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, Namun pandangannya tak beralih dari belahan dada Hinata yang terekspos dari balik kemeja kerjanya.

"Matamu melihat kemana?!"

Dengan santai Sasuke menunjuk belahan dada Hinata dengan dagunya. Dengan wajah merahnya Hinata mulai menutup bagian sensitifnya dengan kedua tangannya dan siap menyumpah serapahkan si Uchiha mesum yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hei kenapa ditutup?" Sasuke merengut dengan wajah melasnya saat pemandangan indahnya terhalangi oleh kedua tangan pucat gadis itu.

"Aku akan mencongkel kedua matamu Uchiha Sasuke!" Ucap Hinata menahan emosinya yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Oke oke maafkan aku, lebih baik kita istirahat sebentar. Memesan makan siang mungkin tidak buruk?"

Hinata hanya diam menanggapi ucapan laki-laki itu. Dirinya masih kesal dengan sikap kurang ajar laki-laki itu. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata yang diam saja menganggap diamnya gadis itu sebagai persetujuan.

Setelah memesan beberapa menu makan siang. Keduanya larut dalam perbincangan di tengah-tengah kegiatan mengunyah makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Jadi..kau bukan seorang pelayan tetap di club itu?" Hinata yang sedang asik mengunyah makanannya hanya melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?"

"Tentu saja, semua hal tentang dirimu tak ada satupun yang boleh terlewatkan." Sasuke menyeringai tipis saat melihat wajah kesal Hinata.

"Berhenti menggodaku."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau menjawabnya." Hinata menghela nafas dan merutuk diri pemuda dihadapannya ini. Sifat keras kepala Sasuke yang sangat dibenci Hinata, padahal sifat itu ada pada dirinya juga.

"Ya..aku hanya _iseng_ saja, anggap saja sebagai pelarian diri karena aku tak mau mengambil alih Perusahaan."

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang hanya diam saja memandang wajahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat diamnya pemuda itu. Sesaat kemudian Hinata bisa merasakan tangan pemuda itu yang menekan sudut bibirnya dan menggeser jarinya untuk membersihkan sisa saus _Spaghetti_ yang menempel disudut bibir gadis itu.

Hinata yang tidak siap dengan perlakuan pemuda itu segera menyingkirkan tangannya dan berteriak histeris.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Hinata berteriak dan menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pandangan semua orang yang berada di restoran itu tertuju pada gadis berambut indigo.

Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan dan menarik kembali tangannya. Melihat reaksi Hinata entah kenapa membuat dirinya semakin senang untuk menggoda gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Hei tenanglah. Aku hanya membersihkan sisa saus yang menempel di bibirmu. Kenapa kau histeris sekali?"

Hinata hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan pemuda itu. Wajahnya merah antara menahan malu dan juga marah. Sial! Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

 **-Dark Love 3-**

"Butuh tumpangan?" Sasuke berdiri disamping Hinata setelah mereka keluar dari Restoran beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidak perlu."

"Kemana mobilmu?"

"Sedang di _service_."

"Kau yakin tak mau? Sebentar lagi akan hujan."

Hinata membenarkan ucapan pemuda itu. Awan sudah mulai menggelap dan suara gemuruh sudah mulai terdengar. Angin dingin pun sudah berhembus menusuk tulang-tulang tubuhnya yang terbalut mantel hitamnya. Perlahan-lahan tetesan air mulai turun membasahi kepala dan wajah gadis itu. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian hujan mulai turun secara _berkeroyok_ dan membasahi kota Tokyo.

Sasuke segera mendorong gadis itu masuk kedalam mobil _Camero_ hitamnya. Tanpa memperdulikan protes yang dilontarkan gadis itu, Sasuke segera memutar jalur dan masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk dibalik kursi kemudi. Hinata memandang Sasuke kesal karena lagi-lagi dirinya harus bersama dengan pemuda keras kepala ini.

Sasuke menancapkan gasnya dan membelah jalan kota Tokyo yang basah dengan air hujan. Hujan semakin deras dan angin besar pun tak dapat dihindari. Sasuke melirik gadis yang duduk disampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandang keluar jendela. Sasuke dapat melihat pakaian gadis itu yang sedikit basah dan ditambah rok hitam pendeknya yang semakin memperlihatkan paha _sexynya_. _Apa-apaan rok pendek itu!_ Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Bagaimana kalau ada laki-laki _mesum_ yang melihat kaki jenjang gadis itu dengan pandangan lapar. Sadarlah Sasuke kau sendiri juga _mesum!_

"Sepertinya akan ada badai. Lebih baik kita mampir ke rumahku dulu."

"Apa? Tak perlu! Turunkan aku di halte bis saja."

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, _babe_."

Hinata melotot mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Percuma berdebat dengan pemuda ini, yang ada hanya membuang-buang tenaga saja, pikir Hinata kesal.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa menit, akhirnya mobil _Camero_ hitam milik Sasuke memasuki pekarangan _Penthouses_ pribadinya. Mereka berdua segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah itu, sesaat Hinata terdiam melihat bangunan megah dihadapannya. Gadis itu tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke benar-benar membawanya ke _kediaman pribadi_ pemuda itu. Hinata pikir Sasuke tinggal di _Apartement_ sama seperti dirinya. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata diam tak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Hei, kau mau mati kedinginan? Cepat masuk." Hinata segera tersadar dan mengikuti pemuda itu memasuki rumahnya.

Setelah masuk, Hinata dapat melihat ruang utama rumah ini. Ada beberapa sofa beludru berwarna _navy_ yang terletak di tengah ruangan, tak lupa juga ada televisi _LCD_ tertempel manis di dinding rumah ini. Selanjutnya, dapat Hinata lihat diseberang ruangan ada _Kitchen Room_ dan meja bartender yang saling menghubungkan satu sama lain. Disamping _Kitchen Room_ itu sendiri, terdapat sebuah tangga yang Hinata yakini akses untuk menuju kamar pribadi pemuda Uchiha itu.

 _Penthouses_ ini di dominasi dengan kaca tembus pandang yang dapat memanjakan mata siapa saja untuk bisa melihat langsung pemandangan kota Tokyo. Setelah puas menjelajahi ruangan ini, Hinata melirik Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di _meja bartender_ sambil meminum _bir kaleng_ yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari pendingin.

"Sudah puas melihat-lihatnya?" Sasuke menyeringai melihat gadis itu yang hanya diam sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga gadis itu. Hinata refleks menahan dada bidang Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tubuhnya.

"Mau ke kamarku?" bisik Sasuke parau.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya guna menghindari tatapan intens yang diberikan pemuda itu.

 _'_ _Sialan kenapa aku harus terjebak dengannya lagi!'_ Teriak Hinata dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gahhh! akhirnya chapter 3 udah up lagi guys! Dan lagi-lagi aku menyempatkan diri untuk update-kilat hahahahah**

 **Gimana nih hubungan Sasuke x Hinata yang semakin hari penuh dengan cinta #eaaa btw itu aku udah kasih tau sebagian flashbacknya waktu mereka di London. Emang belum semuanya sih, tapi sengaja biar kalian makin penasaran buahahah ;p**

 **Sebenarnya itu ide temenku juga sih *colekkeraton makasih ya kanjeng udah bantuin ngasih ide xD**

 **Oiya satu lagi, maapkan aku kalo sasukenya mesum wkwk soalnya ide itu terlintas begitu aja dipikiranku. Tapi gpplah ratenya aja T semi M kok HAHAHAH maaf juga ya kalo dalam penulisan ffnya masih ada yg kurang-kurang, mohon dimaklumi..**

 **By the way aku mau berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah mau membaca dan terutama mau mereview ff butut ini dan untuk siders juga, thankyou so much!. Aku sangat2 tersanjung buat kalian yang udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk review, aku tunggu reviewan kalian selanjutnya pleasee #maksa.**

 **maaf ya kalo masih kurang panjang ceritanya, untuk kedepannya aku usahain untuk lebih panjang lagi ;)**

 **Udah segitu aja cuap2nya, semoga kalian masih suka dengan ff ini. See you next chapter! Bye!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crystal94**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Love**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T-M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Ide pasaran, Typo (s)**

 **Original story by Crystal94**

 **if there are similarities story was just a coincidence**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Dark Love 4-**

 ** _Flashback 2_**

 _Hinata memasukkan kunci kamarnya setelah dirinya sampai di depan pintu kamar bernomor '12'. Setelah pintu terbuka, Hinata segera masuk sambil menyeret koper hitamnya dan mengunci kembali pintu kamar inapnya. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati tatanan yang tersusun rapih di kamar hotelnya. Hinata dapat melihat, di sebelah kanan pintu masuk ada sebuah pintu yang Hinata yakini sebuah bathroom. Lalu di sebelahnya lagi, ada sebuah lemari untuk meletakkan beberapa pakaiannya._

 _Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai terlihatlah sebuah kasur king size yang terbalut seprai putih. Di atas Kasur itu sendiri terdapat sebuah lukisan klasik sebagai hiasan kamar. Lalu ada sebuah cermin hias yang berada di sebelah kiri ruangan, diseberang tempat tidurnya. Hinata mulai merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghela nafas pelan. Penerbangan dari Jepang ke London ternyata cukup melelahkan._

 _Hinata bangkit berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah ruangan yang terpisah dari kamar tidurnya. Disana terdapat beberapa sofa beserta meja dan juga Televisi LCD yang menempel di dinding ruangan itu. Hinata berjalan mendekati pintu kaca geser, membuka pintu itu dan berjalan menuju balkon. Sesaat dirinya dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Suasana malam kota London cukup dingin, Hinata mengamati pemandangan indah di hadapannya._

 _Memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menerawang mengamati lampu yang berkelap kelip yang berada di gedung-gedung tinggi. Sesaat pikirannya melayang mengingat pemuda yang tadi berdiri di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang dan berhasil membuat para perempuan berteriak histeris saat melihat wajah tampannya. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai mengingat kembali nama pemuda itu, yang tadi sempat di sebutkan perempuan-perempuan yang memuja dirinya._

 _"_ _Oh my Lord, he is Uchiha Sasuke!"_

 _Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Uchiha, sepertinya nama itu terasa familiar di telinganya. Kalau di lihat dari perawakan pemuda itu, Hinata yakin pemuda itu juga berasal dari Jepang sama seperti dirinya. Entahlah, ia tak mau ambil pusing untuk urusan seperti itu. Hinata segera melangkah masuk menuju kamar tidur setelah menutup kembali pintu geser itu. Hinata mengganti bajunya dengan gaun tidur dan siap merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur._

 _Dengan perlahan, gadis itu mulai memejamkan matanya dan siap memasuki alam mimpi yang sedang menantinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Di sisi lain pemuda Uchiha itu sedang berdiri di balkon kamar hotelnya, menghisap putung rokoknya sambil melihat pemandangan indah yang terpampang di hadapannya. Menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya perlahan. Sesaat pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat dirinya sedang berada di meja Resepsionis untuk menanyakan letak kamarnya._

 _Pada saat itu juga, para perempuan mulai berteriak histeris saat melihat dirinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terkejut atas respon orang-orang tadi. Nama keluarganya cukup berpengaruh di Luar Negeri, tidak terkecuali London. Tidak jarang banyak media yang menyorot kehidupan Uchiha, termasuk dirinya. Perusahaan keluarganya, Uchiha Corporation cukup dikenal orang-orang di luar sana. Terlebih lagi, ayahnya sering sekali mengadakan proses kerja sama dengan Perusahaan-perusahaan besar di Luar Negeri._

 _Sasuke jadi teringat dengan gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Gadis mungil berambut indigo dan bermata amethyst. Satu-satunya gadis yang tidak berteriak histeris saat melihat dirinya. Raut wajahnya datar dan terkesan tidak perduli pada apa yang terjadi di depannya. Saat melihat Sasuke pun gadis itu hanya diam saja dan langsung mengabaikannya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kejadian itu. Apa mungkin gadis itu tak mengenali dirinya. Hei siapa yang tak mengenal Uchiha! Terlebih Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini._

 _"_ _Hyuuga ya..cukup menarik." Gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya._

 _._

 _._

 **-Dark Love 4-**

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa coklat beludru. Matanya focus menatap layar televise di hadapannya. Melirik jam dinding yang terdapat di ruangan itu, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30 PM. Masih ada 1 jam 30 menit lagi sebelum acara yang di adakan di hotel ini di mulai. Sambil mengunyah salad yang tadi di pesannya, pandangan matanya focus menonton siaran berita yang sedang di tayangkan._

 _Hinata menatap datar layar televisi di hadapannya. Saat ini berita tentang keluarga Hyuuga sedang di sorot di chanel International. Di layar itu, sosok ayahnya muncul sedang di wawancarai dengan para wartawan. Dari beberapa jawaban yang di lontarkan ayahnya, salah satu jawaban membuat raut wajah Hinata cemberut. Ayahnya dengan bangga, memberitahu bahwa Hyuuga Corporation akan di serahkan kepada penerus barunya, yaitu putrinya._

 _Hinata menghela nafas pelan, berapa kalipun dirinya menolak untuk mengambil alih Perusahaan itu, ayahnya tetap akan memaksanya. Ayahnya bersikeras ingin dirinya tetap menjadi penerus Hyuuga Corporation. Sepertinya memang tak ada cara lain selain menuruti saja keinginan ayahnya itu._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, siaran berita berubah menyorot salah satu topik yang sedang hangat. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat judul berita yang terpampang di layar televisi._ _ **'The new successor Uchiha Corporation has been announced, namely Uchiha Sasuke'**_ _. Munculah sosok pemuda bermata onyx yang tadi malam di temuinya. Di sebelah pemuda itu, berdiri seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang Hinata yakini ayah dari pemuda itu._

 _Hinata menaiki sebelah alisnya saat memfokuskan matanya pada acara berita yang sedang di siarkan. Mengamati dan mendengarkan dengan seksama acara berita itu. Para wartawan mulai menyerbu pemuda Uchiha itu dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Hinata mengangkat bahunya dan menekan tombol off pada remote TV. Gadis itu mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi, mempersiapkan diri untuk datang ke acara pesta._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke berjalan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam Ballroom hotel, tempat acara di adakan. Pemuda itu memakai kemeja berwarna putih, Vest biru dongker dan setelan Tuxedo dengan warna senada dengan Vestnya, jangan lupakan dasi hitam melekat untuk melengkapi penampilan pemuda itu. Sesaat seluruh perhatian menuju ke arahnya, terutama para tamu perempuan. Mereka menahan pekikan mereka agar tidak berteriak histeris dan mengundang banyak perhatian orang-orang._

 _Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan memasang wajah dinginnya, tipikal Uchiha. Tak terlalu memperdulikan perhatian dan bisikan para tamu yang tertuju pada dirinya. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri sang pemilik acara, Mr. Charles William, bermaksud untuk mengucapkan selamat sekaligus menyapa rekan bisnis ayahnya._

 _"_ _Congratulations on your success, ." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis._

 _"_ _Thank you very much, ." laki-laki paruh baya itu membalas jabatan tangan Sasuke dan memberikan senyum cerahnya._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, because my father wasn't able to come to this event."_

 _"_ _Ah, no problem. I'm glad you took the time to come." Sasuke tersenyum membalas ucapan . Lalu dirinya pamit bermaksud untuk menikmati acara ini._

 _"_ _Enjoy your time, ."_

 _Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan sang pemilik acara. Sasuke mengambil segelas Sampanye yang tersedia di meja panjang, disertai beberapa hidangan kelas dunia lainnya. Sesekali dirinya berbincang dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya yang turut hadir di acara itu. Sekedar untuk menyapa dan menanyakan kabarnya._

 _Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mendengar pekikan seorang laki-laki yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya._

 _"_ _Damn! who is that girl?! she looks gorgeous!" sasuke melirik laki-laki itu. Sasuke bisa melihat mulut laki-laki itu yang sedikit menganga dengan pandangan mata yang berbinar._

 _Sasuke mengikuti pandangan arah laki-laki itu, Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat siapa yang datang dan membuat para laki-laki itu memekik tertahan. Sasuke melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berjalan menuruni tangga. Gadis itu berbalut Halter Prom Dress berwarna Navy Blue. Salah satu kaki jenjangnya terekspos karena belahan gaun yang mencapai sampai pertengahan pahanya. Stiletto shoes berwarna senada dengan gaunnya menghiasi telapak kakinya, jangan lupakan rambut panjangnya sengaja ia gerai dan salah satu sisi rambutnya diselipkan di telinga, memakerkan anting berlian berbatu oval._

 _Gadis bernama Hinata yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pria itu, hanya diam tak menanggapi. Dirinya terus melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menghampiri sang pemilik acara. Sasuke masih terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu, sesekali sambil menyesap Sampanyenya. Alisnya tertekuk saat melihat dengan sengaja mengecup kedua pipi gadis itu. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, entahlah dirinya bergejolak marah saat melihat gadis itu mulai di kelilingi beberapa pria._

 _Sasuke bertambah kesal, saat melihat pria berambut merah menghampiri Hinata dan membawanya menuju meja panjang. Mereka asik berbincang, bahkan sesekali gadis itu memperlihatkan senyumnya. Sasuke segera mentandaskan isi Sampanyenye hingga habis dan meletakkan gelasnya di meja kaca yang berada di sampingnya. Sasuke memandang datar wajah gadis itu, hingga saat gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya seorang diri dan berjalan melewati dirinya._

 _'_ _Sial! Aku tidak tahan!' batin Sasuke kesal._

 _Sasuke segara menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata hingga wajah gadis itu hampir menabrak dada bidangnya. Hinata membelalakan matanya atas perilaku tiba-tiba yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya. Dengan perlahan Hinata mendongakan kepalanya, menatap wajah pemuda itu. Mata kelam itu, Hinata sempat melihat mata itu saat kejadian di loby hotel sehari yang lalu. Sesaat dirinya larut saat pandangan mereka bertemu._

 _Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat telapak tangan pemuda itu mengusap pipinya pelan. Salah satu tangan pemuda itu juga berpindah ke pinggangnya._

 _'_ _Apa-apan pria ini! Bukankah dia ini..Uchiha Sasuke' Hinata bermonolog sendiri di dalam hati._

 _Hinata segera memasang wajah datarnya dan mendorong dada pemuda Uchiha itu. Namun sepertinya usahanya itu sia-sia, karena Sasuke tak ingin melepaskan Hinata barang sedikit pun._

 _"_ _Bisa kau lepaskan aku, Tuan?" Hinata memandang malas wajah tampan di hadapannya._

 _"_ _Tidak akan, sampai kapan pun." Hinata menyerngit mendengar ucapan pemuda ini._

 _"_ _Oh ayolah, apa kau mabuk?" Hinata dapat mencium sedikit bau Sampanye dari hembusan nafas pria itu._

 _"_ _Segelas Sampanye tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku."_

 _Sesaat kemudian Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya dan gadis itu dapat merasakan benda kenyal yang melumat bibirnya. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan segera tersadar atas tindakan pemuda itu. Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaganya, namun hasilnya tetap nihil kerena kini tengkuknya sedang di tahan dengan tangan pemuda itu. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat, sedangkan Sasuke masih asik melumat bibir gadis itu._

 _Sesaat Hinata mulai larut dalam ciuman yang diberikan pemuda itu. Ciuman itu lembut, namun terkesan menuntut. Entahlah sudah semerah apa wajah Hinata saat ini. Perlahan, Hinata mulai merasakan pasokan udaranya menipis, Hinata juga dapat merasakan tangan pemuda itu yang mulai menggerayangi punggung indahnya yang terbuka. Hinata segara mendorong dada Sasuke dan.._

 _PLAK!_

 _Pandangan semua tamu kini beralih kearah dua sejoli yang saling berhadapan. Hinata mengelap bibirnya kasar dengan punggung tangannya. Gadis itu menatap tajam pemuda yang ada dihadapannya._

 _"_ _Kau! Brengsek!" Hinata berdesis penuh penekanan sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pemuda Uchiha itu._

 _"_ _Shit!" Sasuke berdecak kesal saat melihat setitik darah di sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya tamparan keras gadis itu cukup membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah dan membuat telinganya berdenging. Namun, bukannya merasa bersalah, pemuda itu malah terkekeh pelan sambil memandangi punggung gadis itu hingga hilang di kerumunan para tamu yang masih memperhatikannya dan juga gadis itu. Dasar Uchiha!_

 ** _Flashback End._**

 **-Dark Love 4-**

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan saat cahaya matahari masuk menusuk netra matanya. Setelah membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari, dengan perlahan, matanya mulai terbuka sempurna. Gadis itu tak langsung bangkit, matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang terasa berbeda. _Well_ , Hinata sadar betul ada dimana dirinya saat ini.

Dengan perlahan gadis itu bangkit dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat tubuhnya masih berbalut pakaian utuh. Meski pakaian yang dipakainya saat ini bukan miliknya. Hinata bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi, gadis itu menggulung rambutnya ke atas dan mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran di Westafel.

Hinata mengingat-ngingat kembali bagaimana dirinya bisa terlelap di kamar tidur milik pemuda Uchiha itu. Wajahnya merona merah saat kejadian semalam telintas di wajahnya. Dimana Sasuke membawanya ke kamar pribadinya. Pemuda itu menyuruh Hinata untuk segera membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju kerjanya dengan pakaian milik Sasuke. Hinata sempat menolak, namun apalah daya pemuda itu tetap memaksanya. Hinata dengan terpaksa menuruti keinginan pemuda itu. Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, Hinata memakai kaos abu-abu yang sudah tersedia di atas tempat tidur milik pemuda itu. _Well_ , ukurannya cukup besar memang, hingga panjangnya mencapai pertengahan pahanya. Untungnya celana _strit_ yang sempat dipakainya tidak terlalu basah, jadi ia bisa mengenakannya kembali.

Setelah selesai berpakaian pintu kamar itu terbuka dan munculah sosok pemuda tampan. Hinata melihat Sasuke masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya. Sepertinya pemuda itu belum membersihkan diri. Sasuke mengamati Hinata dari atas hingga bawah. Pemuda itu bersiul pelan dan menyeringai kearah gadis itu. Hinata hanya memandang datar pemuda dihadapannya itu. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya dan tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

 _"_ _Rasanya aku ingin memakanmu saja."_ Sasuke berbisik di telinga gadis itu dan menyeringai saat melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah putihnya.

 _"_ _Sepertinya aku terjebak di tempat predator."_ Sasuke tergelak mendengar jawaban gadis itu, yah ucapan gadis itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Dirinya memang seorang predator yang siap menyerang gadis di hadapannya ini.

Sasuke menangkup wajah gadis itu dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya perlahan. Sasuke tak perduli jika kejadian di London akan terulang lagi, karena lagi-lagi dengan beraninya mencium gadis itu dengan seenaknya. Hinata terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Hinata memandang wajah Sasuke yang sedang asik bermain dengan bibirnya, mata pemuda itu terpejam meresapi benda kenyal yang sedang di lumatnya.

 _'_ _Ya Tuhan rasanya aku mulai gila'_ jerit Hinata dalam hati, kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

Sepertinya dirinya pingsan setelah menerima ciuman dari pemuda itu semalam. Hinata memandang wajahnya di cermin westafel. Wajahnya memerah sempurna setelah mengingat kejadian semalam. Dengan perlahan, Hinata mulai menghembuskan nafasnya pelan untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya. Setelah itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Hinata mengamati rumah megah ini yang terlihat sepi.

'Mungkin dia belum bangun.' Gumam Hinata sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga.

Hinata segera berjalan menuju _Kitchen Room_ dan membuka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral. Sesaat gadis itu mendengar bunyi keruyuk dari dalam perutnya. _Well_ , gadis itu belum sempat makan malam semalam. Dengan segera, Hinata segera membuka lemari pendingin dan melihat isinya. Ada beberapa bahan makanan yang bisa dijadikan sebagai sarapannya. Hinata segera mengambil beberapa lembar roti, telur dan juga daging bacon. Lalu mulai sibuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga Sasuke.

Tanpa Hinata sadari sepasang _onyx_ sedang mengamatinya dari belakang. Sasuke menyeringai melihat penampilan gadis itu. Dengan kaos abu-abu yang dipakainya hingga mencapai pertengahan pahanya, menampilkan kaki jenjangnya yang tak tertutupi apapun. Lalu rambut indigonya yang tergulung keatas, menampilkan leher putihnya. Pemandangan indah seperti itu tak mungkin terlewatkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu segera berjalan mendekati gadis yang sedang berkutik dengan kesibukannya itu. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu lalu berbisik.

"Ya Tuhan, apa kau memakai sesuatu di balik kaos itu?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara berbisik seseorang. Dengan segera gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat seseorang di hadapannya. Hinata memandang kesal kearah Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya memakai celana training hitam tanpa memakai apapun untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Dengan perlahan Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya.

"Apa kau senang sekali berbisik di telinga seorang gadis?" Hinata memandang datar wajah pemuda itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"Yah begitulah, terutama denganmu."

Hinata membuang nafasnya kasar dan mengambil dua buah _sandwich_ yang tadi sudah ia siapkan. Gadis itu berjalan melewati Sasuke dan meletakkan piringnya di atas meja bar.

"Maaf, aku lancang menggunakan dapurmu." Hinata berkata sambil mengunyah sandwich. Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya dan berdiri disamping gadis itu.

"Tak masalah, selagi itu dirimu."

"Berhenti menggodaku, _idiot_." Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar omelan gadis itu.

" _Well_ , apa yang satunya itu untukku?" Sasuke berkata sambil melirik sepotong _sandwich_ yang berada di piring gadis itu.

"Hm."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membalikkan tubuh gadis itu untuk menghadapnya. Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil terus mengunyah _sandwichnya_.

"Ada apa?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab dan segera mengambil sebelah tangan gadis itu yang sedang memegang _sandwich_ lalu mengarahkan ke mulutnya. Sasuke menggigit sandwich itu sambil menatap wajah Hinata. Hinata menahan nafasnya dan mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Teme! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Sesaat keduanya menoleh kearah sumber suara yang menganggu kedua sejoli itu. Sasuke berdecak kesal saat melihat sahabat pirangnya yang dengan seenaknya mengganggu moment langkanya.

"Ck! Untuk apa kau kesini, _dobe_?"

Naruto tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke dan segera berjalan mendekati mereka. Naruto mengamati penampilan seorang gadis dihadapannya lalu bergantian memandang wajah Sasuke.

"S-seorang gadis dengan pakaian seperti ini berada di rumahmu? Ya Tuhan Sasuke! Ja-jangan-jangan kau." Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan memandang kesal kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan." Hinata berkata sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

"Lagi pula untuk apa kau kemari?" Sasuke berkata sambil memasang tampang kesalnya.

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja menjemputmu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos dari _meeting_ hari ini."

Sasuke membuang nafasnya kasar dan melirik gadis disampingnya. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Hinata segera pergi menuju anak tangga dan meninggalkan dua pemuda itu. Tak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan laki-laki.

"Hoi _Teme!_ Dia siapa?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ck! Kau ini. Ku kira kau sudah berhenti tidur dengan perempuan semenjak putus dari Sakura."

"Sialan! Bisa kau tak membahas dia?!" Sasuke memandang tajam kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mencomot _sandwich_ yang masih utuh yang tersedia diatas piring.

Sasuke berjalan kearah lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol bir lalu mulai menengguk isinya.

" _Teme_ , tapi sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihatmu membawa perempuan kedalam rumahmu ini." Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dan sengaja mengabaikannya.

"Hoi jawab aku! Apa mungkin dia kekasih barumu?" Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Ck! Kau ini berisik sekali."

"Yasudah kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku."

Sasuke membuang nafasnya kasar dan melemparkan kaleng bir yang sudah habis ke dalam tempat sampah yang tersedia.

"Mungkin..lebih tepatnya seorang tunangan." Sasuke menyeringai dan berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya yang memasang tampang melongo mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. Sasuke masih menyeringai sambil berjalan menaiki anak tangga dan tak menghiraukan teriakan sahabatnya itu.

"APA?! TUNANGAN? APA AKU TAK SALAH DENGAR?! HOI TEME! BISA KAU JELASKAN ITU PADAKUUUUU?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 up guys! Hehe gimana nih respon kalian? Mungkin chapter ini full scenenya Sasuhina ya ;D dan aku juga sudah menceritakan keseluruhan flashback mereka waktu di London. Gimana chap ini agak panjangan kan? wkwk**

 **Oiya aku prediksi kayanya ff ini bakalan panjang deh heheh jadi aku harap kalian masih mau menunggu kelanjutannya T.T dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku ga bakalan bisa upkil lagi karena sudah mau masuk kuliah T.T tapi aku sempetin untuk tetep bisa up secepat mungkin hohoh**

 **Aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah setia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite Dark Love dan mereview ff ini, aku sangat sangat berterima kasih. Aku tunggu reviewan kalian selanjutnya ya heheh**

 **Udah segitu dulu cuap2nya. See you next chapter! Bye!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Answers to questions :**

 **PacarnyaMarkLee :** Hehe ini udah up lagi kok chapter 4nya. Makasih ya atas dukungannya^^

 **YOONSIC722 :** Terima kasih banyak karena kamu suka sama kedua karakternya, padahal disini Hinatanya OOC banget ya. Aku terharu T.T terimakasih banyakkk

 **Cecil :** Kira-kira disini udah ketauan belom, Sasukenya bajingan atau tidak? ;p ini udah update kok hehe, terima kasih kembali kamu yang lebih cantik^^

 **Guest :** Terima kasih banyak aku terharu T.T

 **lovely sasuhina :** Hehe iya maaf ya kalo membingungkan. Ini sudah aku perbaiki chap 3 nya. Terima kasih atas nasehatnya^^ iya Hinata bakal hajar Sasuke kok kalo dia macem2 hohoho

 **Reichan Hiyukeitashi :** Iya terimakasih banyak atas sarannya ya, chap 3nya udah aku perbaiki kok sekali lagi terimakasih^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to Reaview, please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crystal94**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Love**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T-M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Typo (s)**

 **Original story by** **Crystal94**

 **If there are similarities story, was just a coincidence**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Dark Love 5-**

Hinata memandang satu persatu tumpukan dokumen yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. _Well_ , pada akhirnya gadis itu menuruti permintaan ayahnya yang keras kepala itu. Dengan perlahan, Hinata membuka satu persatu dokumen yang menumpuk dan mulai membaca kata demi kata yang tertera di atas kertas putih itu. Hinata segera mengambil bolpoinnya dan mulai memberikan tanda tangannya sebagai bentuk persetujuan atas apa yang diajukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar pintu. Hinata mendongak dan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Gadis itu melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 10.15 pagi. Ini jam sibuknya, siapa yang dengan berani mengganggunya. Hinata membuang nafasnya pelan.

"Masuk."

Dengan perlahan, Hinata melihat seorang perempuan berambut coklat masuk ke ruangannya sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat sekretaris sekaligus kakak iparnya masuk dengan wajah sumingrahnya.

" _Well_ , apa aku mengganggumu ?"

"Tanpaku beritahu pun kau juga tahu, kalau ini jam-jam sibukku, Tenten."

Perempuan berambut coklat itu hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah merengut adik iparnya itu.

"Maafkan aku _sayang_ , tapi kedatanganku kesini bukan tanpa alasan."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengingatkanmu, hari ini kau harus menemui relasi bisnismu dari _Sabaku Corporation_."

"Sabaku?"

Tenten mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Tenten tersenyum tipis saat melihat tampang murung yang di tunjukkan gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu. Dengan perlahan, Tenten berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mengelus pelan lengan gadis itu.

"Hei, kau tak perlu murung seperti itu. Ingat, ini sekedar untuk pekerjaan saja. Masa lalumu tak perlu kau sangkut pautkan lagi Hinata. Lagi pula, bukannya kau pernah bertemu dengannya saat di London?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar nasehat yang diberikan kakak iparnya itu.

"Ya kau benar kakak ipar, dimana dan jam berapa aku harus menemuinya?"

"Di Caffe dekat _Sabaku Corporation_ saat jam makan siang nanti."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya nanti."

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku pamit untuk menemui Neji dulu. Aku harap hubunganmu dengan _Sabaku_ itu tetap baik-baik saja, okey?"

"Tentu saja. Sampaikan salamku untuk suamimu itu."

Tenten mengerling dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hinata. Gadis itu memijit keningnya perlahan. Setelah bertahun-tahun haruskah Hinata bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya itu? Kecuali saat pertemuan tak sengajanya saat ia menghadiri acara di London beberapa bulan yang lalu. Gadis itu tahu betul siapa pemimpin _Sabaku Corporation_. Bahkan gelar itu sudah di sandangnya semenjak laki-laki itu masih menjalin kasih dengan Hinata.

Hinata memutar kursinya dan mengedarkan pandangannya di balik dinding kaca ruang kerjanya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan menutup matanya. Biar bagaimanapun laki-laki _Sabaku_ itu orang pertama yang bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka menjalin hubungan cukup lama hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Hinata tak ingin terlalu larut dengan masa lalunya. Baginya, itu hanya secuil kenangan yang sempat mengisi hidupnya. Gadis itu kini telah menemukan seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sosok Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda keras kepala itu telah berhasil masuk kedalam hidup gadis itu. Hinata mengakui, bahwa hubungan yang dijalin dengan pemuda itu tidak lebih dari sekedar teman, untuk saat ini. Tapi gadis itu tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa sosok itu telah berhasil membuka pintu hatinya yang sempat ia kunci rapat-rapat.

Hinata membuka matanya dan tersenyum tipis mengingat tingkah yang dilakukan pemuda itu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat itu, Hinata terkejut mendapati pemuda itu berdiri didepan pintu apartementnya saat tengah malam. Dengan tingkah konyolnya, Sasuke datang memberinya sebuket bunga mawar merah dan mencium punggung tangannya. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih memasang tampang bingungnya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat mengingat kejadian itu. Dengan tingkah konyolnya pun, pemuda itu berhasil membuat gadis seperti Hinata tersenyum.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah memasuki jam makan siang, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang terletak tak jauh dari ruangannya. Gadis itu berjalan sambil membawa beberapa dokumen sebagai bahan untuk rapat dengan relasi bisnisnya siang ini. Beberapa bawahannya membungkuk dan menyapa gadis itu saat melihatnya berjalan menyusuri koridor. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan beberapa karyawannya. _Well_ , sepertinya Hinata harus mempersiapkan diri untuk bernostalgia dan bertemu kembali dengan laki-laki _Sabaku_ itu.

 **-Dark Love 5-**

Sasuke berjalan sambil menyesap putung rokoknya saat melewati beberapa karyawan yang menyapanya. Pemuda itu hanya memasang tampang datarnya tak menanggapi. Disebelahnya, sahabat pirangnya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah atasannya itu.

"Heh, setidaknya kau balas sapaan mereka, _teme_."

"Hn."

"Kau ini! Memangnya tak ada jawaban lain selain dua kata itu?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sambil memasang tampang kesalnya. Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan mengangkat bahunya acuh. Tak terlalu perduli dengan ocehan sahabatnya itu. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia membalas dengan kata itu? Bukannya itu memang sudah menjadi _trademark_ nya sejak dulu?.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ingin makan siang dimana?" Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas setelah mereka sampai di tempat parkiran.

"Entahlah."

"Ck! Aku ada janji makan siang dengan Shion. Kau ingin ikut?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku ada urusan." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"Heh, urusan apa? Jangan-jangan kau ingin menemui Hinata?" Naruto tersenyum jahil menggoda pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datarnya menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, _dobe_."

"Yah..baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai kau lupa waktu. Ingat! Setelah makan siang kau harus segera kembali dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu."

"Berisik _dobe_." Naruto terkekeh melihat tampang kesal pemuda itu. _Well_ , menggoda Sasuke sudah menjadi kegiatan favorite Naruto setelah tau sahabatnya itu tengah dekat dengan Hinata.

Laki-laki itu membuang putung rokoknya dan segera memasuki kendaraan pribadinya. Tanpa pamit, Sasuke segera menancapkan gasnya membawa kendaraan roda empat itu membelah ramainya jalanan kota Tokyo. Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan, Sasuke menghentikan kendaraannya saat melihat _traffic lights_ berwarna merah. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengeluarkan handphonenya. Menekan menu kontak dan setelah menemukan nama gadis dikontak handphonenya, pemuda itu segera menghubunginya.

 _'_ _the number you are calling is not active, please try again'_

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sesaat setelah nada operator yang memasuki indera pendengarannya. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk menghubunginya sekali lagi dan hasilnya pun tetap sama. 'Kemana dia' gumamnya pelan. Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya, suara klakson mobil menyadarkannya dan dengan segera pemuda itu menarik pedal gas dan membawa kendaraan pribadinya ke tempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar setelah mengingat seseorang yang ingin ia temui tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya gadis itu tak mengaktifkan handphonenya. Entah mengapa rasa kesal dan marah menguasai dirinya. Setelah beberapa saat, pandangan Sasuke menyipit melihat seorang gadis yang amat dikenalnya berada di sebuah cafe sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya ia pernah melihat laki-laki itu. Ah, ia ingat siapa laki-laki berambut merah itu. Laki-laki itu yang mengajak dan berbincang dengan Hinata saat mereka menghadiri acara di London. Sasuke tak tahu hubungan apa yang di miliki Hinata dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi sepertinya mereka cukup _akrab_. Sasuke segera membelokkan mobilnya memasuki area parkir cafe itu. Setelah keluar dari mobilnya, Sasuke segera berjalan memasuki area cafe. Ada rasa kesal dalam dirinya saat tahu Hinata sedang bersama pria lain.

" _Well_ , jangan coba-coba berpaling dariku sayang." Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya memasuki cafe.

 **-Dark Love 5-**

"Jadi..bagaimana kabarmu Hinata?"

Hinata melirik pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di hadapannya. Gadis itu meletakkan cangkir kopinya setelah menyesap seperempat isinya. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja Gaara." Hinata tersenyum kecil membalas pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Yah, tentu saja kau akan baik-baik saja. Terlepas, setelah putus dariku." Gaara menaikkan sudut bibirnya sesaat setelah melihat raut wajah Hinata berubah.

"Aku yakin kau mengenal seperti apa diriku." Hinata mendesis memandang tajam pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau memang tak berubah. Selalu bersikap dingin kepada laki-laki. Tapi, apa kau sadar hal itu yang membuatmu lebih menarik?"

"Tentu saja." Gaara terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang di lontarkan gadis itu. _Well_ , dimata Gaara Hinata memang tak berubah. Gadis itu tetap terlihat menawan, sama seperti mereka pertama kali bertemu. Terlebih dirinya pernah menjalin kasih dengan gadis itu. Gaara tahu betul, Hinata punya sisinya sendiri untuk mengungkapkan dan menyalurkan kasih sayangnya kepada orang yang di cintainya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Entah kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa hidupnya tengah di kelilingi dengan para laki-laki menyebalkan.

"Yah..dan aku cukup menyesel setelah berpisah denganmu, Hinata."

"Jaga ucapanmu Gaara."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko jika istrimu mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan barusan."

"Ya kau benar. Jika aku tak melakukan kesalahan fatal waktu itu, mungkin sampai saat ini kita masih bersama, iyakan?"

"Aku tak yakin." Hinata memandang datar kearah Gaara dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata tak lagi menanggapi apa yang diucapkan Gaara. Gadis itu menyesal menyetujui permintaan Tenten untuk menemui pemuda ini. _Well_ , biar bagaimanapun Hinata ingat apa yang diucapkan kakak iparnya itu. Tujuannya datang kesini hanya untuk sekedar pekerjaan, masa lalunya tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini.

Mereka berdua larut dalam rapat singkat yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sesekali Hinata menatap kesal kearah Gaara. Pemuda itu selalu aja membuatnya jengkel dan tak berhenti menggoda gadis itu. Setelah beberapa saat, pandangan Gaara beralih kearah pemuda bermata kelam yang berjalan dari arah belakang Hinata.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya sesaat setelah melihat focus Gaara tak lagi pada perbincangan rapat mereka.

"Ada apa?"

" _Well,_ sepertinya akan ada keributan besar."

"Apa maksud-"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya. Gadis itu merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di punggungnya. Hinata juga bisa merasakan deru nafas yang menyapu telinga dan tengkuknya.

"Jadi ini alasanmu tak mengaktifkan ponselmu?"

Hinata menoleh dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat pemuda bermata kelam sedang memandang matanya dengan tajam.

"Sasuke? A..apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanpa permisi, Sasuke segera mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata dan memandang datar ke arah Gaara.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sepertinya hari ini hari sialnya. Apalagi setelah melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang kurang bersahabat. Hinata melihat pemuda itu duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya, dan jangan lupakan Sasuke juga mulai mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakan pemantiknya.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku sedang ada rapat." Hinata memandang kesal kearah pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu. Memangnya apalagi?" Sasuke berbicara tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Gaara.

"Seingatku, aku tak mengundang orang lain selain dirimu. Iyakan Hinata?"

Hinata yang merasakan atmosfir mulai berubah hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan Gaara. Sasuke terkekeh dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Pemuda itu tak sekalipun mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Kau merasa terganggu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau menghancurkan pertemuanku dengan mantan kekasihku ini." Gaara menaikkan sudut bibirnya setelah menekankan kata-katanya tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka Hinata pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Well_ , dimataku kau tipe laki-laki _brengsek_."

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya dan memandang kesal kearah Sasuke sesaat setelah mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Sasuke! Jaga ucapanmu!" Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Hinata tak begitu menanggapinya. Pemuda itu masih asik mengisap putung rokoknya dan menghunuskan tatapan tajamnya kearah Gaara.

"Hei, bukankah julukan itu juga cocok untukmu, _bung_?" Gaara membalas tatapan tajam yang Sasuke berikan untuknya. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menegakkan punggungnya dan terkekeh kearah Gaara.

"Yah..tapi sepertinya kau lebih _brengsek_ dariku."

"Sasuke!" Hinata menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. Gadis itu cukup kesal karena lagi-lagi ucapannya di abaikan oleh pemuda keras kepala itu.

Sesaat kemudian Hinata merasakan pergelangan tangannya di genggam dengan kencang oleh pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Sasuke segera menarik Hinata dan membawanya pergi dari cafe.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!"

Pemuda itu tak menanggapi ucapan Hinata. Sasuke terus menyeret Hinata hingga mereka sampai di tempat dimana mobil Sasuke di parkirkan. Pemuda itu segera membuka pintu penumpang dan menarik lengan Hinata.

"Masuk!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" Hinata segera melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke dan berniat melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam cafe. Namun lagi-lagi cengkraman kuat ia rasakan pada pergelangan lengannya.

"Jangan membantahku, Hinata." Sasuke berkata dengan nada dinginnya dan menatap tajam ke dalam iris _amethyst_ gadis itu.

"Sialan! Aku tak akan menurutimu! Sekarang lepaskan aku Sasuke!"

Sasuke tak menanggapi ucapan gadis itu dan segera mendorong Hinata masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah itu dirinya segera memutar arah dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun Sasuke segera menancapkan gasnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **-Dark Love 5-**

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela yang berada disampingnya. Gadis itu dibuat kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang selalu seenaknya. Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti, kenapa pemuda itu marah dan saling melemparkan umpatan kepada Gaara. Sesaat kemudian, Hinata sadar kemana arah yang dituju Sasuke.

"Turunkan aku." Hinata berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan harap." Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang kesal kearah pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu Sasuke?!"

"Kenapa kau tak menghidupkan ponselmu? Apa kau takut terganggu denganku?" Pemuda itu berbicara dengan tampang datarnya, namun kesan dingin tak hilang dari setiap kata-kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Demi Tuhan! Ponselku mati."

"Ck! Alasan saja."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke luar jendela. Tak ingin berdebat dengan pemuda itu. Gadis itu benar-benar dibuat kesal dengan tingkah pemuda itu. Lagi pula kenapa Sasuke harus semarah itu hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini.

"Kau tak berhak marah." Gumam Hinata pelan.

"Tentu saja aku berhak."

"Kau tak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku!"

"Diam Hinata!" Hinata mematung setelah mendengar bentakan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Tangannya mengepal menahan ledakan yang menguap-uap yang sedari tadi siap ia lontarkan kepada pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian mobil _Camero_ hitam memasuki pekarangan _Penthouse_ pribadi Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Hinata. Sasuke melihat gadis itu tak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempat duduknya.

"Cepat turun Hinata." Tak ada respon dari gadis itu, Hinata tetap diam sambil memasang tampang kesalnya.

"Jangan buat aku memaksamu seperti tadi lagi." Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan segera turun dari mobil Sasuke.

Setelah gadis itu turun, dengan cepat Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan lengan Hinata dan membawanya masuk kedalam _Penthouse_ pribadinya. Sasuke tak memperdulikan rontaan yang Hinata berikan padanya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang memang sedang kesal segera menghempaskan tubuh Hinata ke dinding rumahnya dan mengurung gadis itu dengan kedua lengannya. Hinata sedikit meringis sesaat merasakan punggungnya menghantam dinding dengan cukup kencang. Gadis itu menatap tajam mata kelam pemuda itu.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan dirimu. Apa maumu Sasuke?"

"Kau yang tak mengerti Hinata." Hinata mengerutkan keningnya dan dengan segera mendorong dada pemuda itu. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke tak ingin melepaskan dirinya kali ini.

"Menyingkir! Aku ingin kembali ke kantor!"

"Tak semudah itu."

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke menarik tengkuk Hinata dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam ciuman yang ia berikan.

"Hmmpp-" Hinata memukul dada Sasuke mencoba untuk lepas dari cengkraman pria itu. Sasuke mencengkram kedua lengan Hinata dengan sebelah lengannya. Tak perduli jika gadis itu marah terhadapnya. Sasuke hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa kesal dan cemburunya. Ya, tentu saja Sasuke cemburu setelah melihat Hinata bersama pria lain, terlebih pria itu mantan kekasihnya.

Hinata mendorong keras dada Sasuke setelah merasakan gigitan keras yang diberikan pemuda itu pada bibir bawahnya. Hinata meringis dan menyeka sedikit darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!"

Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi amarah gadis itu. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menyentuh permukaan bibir gadis itu. Ia tau dirinya sudah keterlaluan kepada gadis itu.

"Hinata, maaf aku-." Hinata segera menepis tangan Sasuke dan menatap tajam _onyx_ kelam pemuda itu.

"Kau keterlaluan Sasuke." Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Gadis itu berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh keluar dari matanya.

"Hinata aku-"

"Kalau aku tak mengerti, maka buatlah aku mengerti Sasuke!" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu. Sasuke cukup terkejut saat melihat air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata gadis itu.

"Hinata aku benar-benar minta ma-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tak pernah mengungkapkannya!"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Hinata benar, bagaimana gadis itu bisa mengerti kalau dirinya saja tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan sesungguhnya yang ia miliki terhadap gadis itu.

"Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat Hinata."

"Kalau kau tak bisa, maka jangan beri aku harapan. Tinggalkan aku segera." Pandangan mata Hinata melunak setelah melontarkan ucapannya barusan.

"Tidak Hinata! Aku bersumpah! aku benar-benar menunggu waktu yang tepat. Aku tak ingin main-main denganmu."

Hinata tertawa pelan dan memandang wajah pemuda itu dengan tampang datarnya.

"Sudahlah."

Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Sasuke hanya diam menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, Sasuke tak berniat mengejar Hinata, karena ia sadar ini semua kesalahannya. Kesalahan atas sikap egoisnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pendingin dan segera mengambil satu kaleng bir. Pemuda itu segera melahap abis cairan berwarna hitam itu. Sesaat pikirannya melayang atas kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa dirinya melukai gadis yang di cintainya bahkan membuat gadis itu hampir menangis. Sasuke mencengkram permukaan kaleng bir yang sudah kosong dan segera melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Sialan! Hinata kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Sasuke mendesis sambil mencengkram rambut hitamnya. Jujur saja, pemuda itu benar-benar mencintai gadis itu. Sasuke benar-benar punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dirinya belum mengungkapkan perasaannya. Pemuda itu tak ingin main-main dengan Hinata. Sasuke menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sepasang kekasih. Apa Hinata tak sadar Sasuke benar-benar menginginkan dirinya seutuhnya. Menginginkan dirinya untuk seluruh hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here you guys! Chap 5 up! Yeay! Hahah**

 **Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena telat update heheh soalnya kemaren itu aku bener-bener lagi stuck banget buat nulis chapter ini. Tapi akhirnya kelar juga hohoh**

 **Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kalian yang setia membaca Dark Love dan mau review ff ini. Aku tunggu reviewan kalian selanjutnya pliss #maksa**

 **Semoga untuk chapter selanjutnya kalian masih mau nunggu kelanjutannya^^**

 **Oke segitu aja cuap2nya. See you next chapter! Bye!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to Review, please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crystal94**


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T-M**

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Typo (s)**_

 **Original story by** **Crystal94**

 **if there are similarities stories and ideas, believe me it was just fluke.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Dark Love 6-**

Sasuke menatap datar tumpukan dokumen yang memenuhi meja kerjanya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak ada niat untuk membuka atau pun menyentuh kertas-kertas itu. Kalau di hitung, ini sudah hari ke tujuhnya pemuda itu menginap di kantor, semenjak pertengkarannya dengan gadis pujaannya itu tentunya. Ah, mengingat gadis itu entah mengapa hatinya meringis sakit. Sasuke sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Hinata, tapi gadis itu masih terus mengabaikannya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Menumpukkan kepalanya diatas meja kerjanya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Semenjak di abaikan oleh gadis itu, Penampilan Sasuke benar-benar terlihat kacau. Dengan kantung mata yang melingkari bawah matanya, kemeja yang tak terlihat rapih lagi, dasi yang entah sudah kemana, bahkan pemuda itu menyadari munculnya bulu-bulu halus di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

Kalau di fikir, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlihat kacau hanya karena _diabaikan_ oleh seorang gadis. Karena biasanya pemuda itu yang sering _mengabaikan_ para gadis diluar sana. Mungkin ini karma untukmu, Sasuke. Pemuda itu menjambak rambutnya pelan, mencoba untuk menetralisir rasa nyeri di kepala terutama pada hatinya. Sejak kapan kau terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini Sasuke?

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, saat layar _Lockscreen_ terbuka. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi mendengus sebal saat tak menemukan panggilan atau pun pesan masuk di ponselnya. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke mencoba menghubungi lagi seorang gadis yang berhasil mengacaukan kehidupannya itu.

 _'_ _the number you are calling is busy, please leave a voicemail after dialing number 1'_

Lagi-lagi suara operator yang menyambut panggilan pemuda itu, menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan pesan suara. Ah, baiklah untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke hanya bisa meninggalkan pesan suara untuk Hinata, berharap gadis itu mau mendengar dan menerima panggilannya.

 _"_ _Hinata aku harap kau mau mengangkat panggilanku. Ah, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau mengabaikanku, babe. Aku sudah ke apartemenmu berkali-kali dan kau selalu tak ada. Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya agar kau mau memaafkan aku?! Sialan Hinata! Aku tak pernah sekacau ini! Kalau kau tak mau menerima panggilanku, aku akan menghancurkan ponselmu itu!"_

Sasuke mendengus sebal dan melemparkan ponselnya ke atas meja kerjanya. Memijat keningnya pelan. Hinata Hinata Hinata kau berhasil membuat pemuda itu gila. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara ketukan pintu memasuki pendengaran Sasuke. Tanpa permisi, seorang pemuda berambut kuning masuk dengan membawa beberapa dokumen. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat tampang murung yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau sekacau ini, _teme_?"

"Diam kau _dobe_."

Naruto mendengus sebal dan meletakkan beberapa dokumen yang dibawanya diatas tumpukkan dokumen lainnya yang sudah menggunung. Naruto yakin, pasti Sasuke belum menyentuh sedikit pun kertas-kertas putih itu.

"Kalau kau hanya duduk diam sambil menunggu seperti itu. Kau fikir Hinata akan memaafkanmu dengan mudahnya?"

"Sialan! Aku sudah menghubungi dan mendatangi apartmennya, _dobe_. Tapi tetap saja, dia terus menghindariku."

"Bah! Kalau seperti itu aku juga bisa, _teme_. Kenapa tak kau coba datang ke kantornya? Aku yakin, pasti Hinata menginap disana sama sepertimu."

"Tak Mungkin."

"Ck! Kau ini! Aku bilangkan coba dulu. Kau tak lihat bagaimana keras kepalanya gadis itu? Aku benar-benar kagum dengan Hinata, dia bisa mengabaikanmu dengan mudahnya."

"Sialan kau!" Sasuke melempar bungkus rokoknya tepat kearah wajah Naruto yang masih asik tertawa mengejeknya.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan menuju meja bar yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Membuat dua cangkir kopi untuk dirinya dan juga Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri terlihat mulai menyalakan pematik api untuk rokoknya.

"Heh, Hinata tak marah jika mau merokok?" Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda itu. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil kunci mobil di dalam jasnya. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya, dirinya menyempatkan untuk menyesap kopi yang tadi disediakan untuknya.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana _teme_?" Teriak Naruto saat melihat Sasuke sudah mencapai pintu.

"Memperjuangkan cintaku! Puas kau!" Naruto hanya diam mematung sesaat setelah Sasuke pergi sambil mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan tampang frustasi.

"Hei! Setidaknya kau bersihkan dirimu dulu sebelum bertemu Hinata!" Teriak pemuda itu lagi mengingat sahabatnya itu pergi dengan penampilan yang sangat kacau. Naruto bahkan lupa, kapan terakhir kali Sasuke mandi.

.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan, Sasuke terus memasang tampang datarnya. Mungkin Naruto benar, jika Hinata tak mau menerima panggilannya dan terus menghindar darinya, jalan satu-satunya yaitu menemui Hinata langsung dengan datang ke kantornya.

 _'_ _Baiklah sayang, kita lihat sampai kapan kau bisa mengabaikanku.'_ Batin Sasuke sambil melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang.

* * *

 **-Dark Love 6-**

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan pribadi _President Hyuuga_. Seorang gadis berambut coklat terlihat sedang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa dokumen untuk _meeting_ yang akan di adakan sebentar lagi. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Tenten itu melirik seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dengan sebal, Tenten berjalan mendekati meja pribadi sang Direktur utama.

"Demi Tuhan Hinata! Jika kau terus seperti ini aku akan melaporkanmu pada Neji!"

Hinata hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan sekretaris pribadinya itu. Dengan pelan gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan berganti dengan menumpukan dagunya diatas meja.

"Hilangkan tampang jelekmu itu!"

"Enak saja kau!"

"Kenapa? Aku benar kan? Ini sudah hampir seminggu kau selalu menunjukkan tampang surammu itu di sini."

Lagi-lagi Hinata mengabaikan perkataan gadis itu. Dengan perlahan Hinata melirik jam dinding yang berada diruangannya dan melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.40 AM. Dengan malas gadis itu menegakkan punggungnya dan merapikan sedikit penampilan.

"Tenten, jam berapa _meeting_ dimulai?"

"10 menit lagi Hinata."

"Baiklah." Tenten menghela nafas dan mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Hei, kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakKannya padaku."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Mana mungkin dia menceritakkan masalah yang sedang dialaminya, terlebih lagi masalah itu hanya karena seorang laki-laki. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat dirinya kesal. Sejak kapan dirinya murung hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Hinata tak pernah mengemis cinta pada laki-laki! Terlebih laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke!

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah, aku akan menyiapkan ruangan _meetingnya_."

Hinata mengangguk dan menghela nafas lega sesaat setelah gadis itu pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju dinding berlapis kaca yang memenuhi ruangannya. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh jalanan kota Tokyo yang terlihat padat. Sesaat pikirannya melayang pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu, dimana dirinya bertengkar dengan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu.

 _'_ _Kenapa juga aku harus mengingatnya kembali'_ batin gadis itu sebal.

Lamunannya buyar saat mendengar suara dering ponselnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap datar benda persegi di atas meja yang sering ia abaikan akhir-akhir ini. Dengan malas Hinata mengambil benda itu dan melihat ada 70 _voicemail_ dan juga berpuluh-puluh pesan masuk. Hinata menghela nafas saat mengetahui siapa pengirimnya. Dengan enggan, Hinata membuka satu persatu-satu pesan dan _voicemail_ yang masuk.

 _Massage from Uchiha Sasuke :_

 _-Hinata angkat telfonku._

 _-Hinata aku di depan apartemenmu, cepat buka pintunya._

 _-Buka pintunya sekarang atau aku akan mendobraknya!_

 _-Sialan! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila Hinata!_

Dan masih banyak lagi rentetan kalimat yang memenuhi pesan masuk di ponselnya. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat _voicemail_ yang dikirimkan untuknya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan perlahan gadis itu menekan angka 1 dan mulai mendengar pesan suara yang ditujukan untuknya.

 _"_ _Hinata aku harap kau mau mengangkat panggilanku. Ah, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau mengabaikanku, babe. Aku sudah ke apartemenmu berkali-kali dan kau selalu tak ada. Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya agar kau mau memaafkan aku?! Sialan Hinata! Aku tak pernah sekacau ini! Kalau kau tak mau menerima panggilanku, aku akan menghancurkan ponselmu itu!"_

Gadis itu membuang nafasnya kasar saat mendengar pesan suara yang baru saja di dengar. Memangnya dirinya perduli, Hinata tak ingin perduli lagi dengan semua tingkah konyol laki-laki itu. Bagi Hinata sikap pemuda itu sangat keterlaluan dan juga berlebihan. _Dasar menyebalkan! Tak akan ada Uchiha Sasuke lagi dihidupku!_ Jerit Hinata kesal di dalam hatinya.

Dengan segera Hinata pergi meninggalkan ruangannya dan berjalan menuju ruang _meeting_ yang sedang menantinya. Saat gadis itu memasuki ruang _meeting_ , para relasi bisnis _Hyuuga_ membungkuk dan memberi hormat padanya. Hinata dengan canggung membalas salam mereka. Gadis itu segera berdiri berhadapan dengan para relasi bisnisnya, bersiap untuk memulai _meeting_.

* * *

 **-Dark Love 6-**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung besar yang berada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu segera mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh koridor gedung. Dengan penampilan yang berantakan dan rokok yang masih setia diapit oleh bibirnya, pemuda itu sukses membuat para karyawan perempuan berteriak histeris. Sasuke tak menghiraukan, dengan sorot mata yang dingin pemuda itu segera memasuki lift menuju lantai teratas, lantai 25.

Selama berada di dalam lift pemuda itu menatap pantulan dirinya. Sasuke mendengus sebal saat melihat kemeja hitamnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Siapa yang perduli dengan penampilan, yang penting dirinya bisa segera bertemu Hinata dan menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka.

Suara denting berbunyi dan pintu lift terbuka. Dengan langkah mantap Sasuke segera berjalan menuju pintu utama yang berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya. Namun, sebelum benar-benar sampai pada tujuannya. Sasuke melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat baru saja keluar dari pintu lain yang bertuliskan _'Room Meeting'_ yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Pemuda itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya saat matanya berpapasan dengan iris madu gadis itu.

Sasuke menatap datar saat melihat tatapan aneh yang di lemparkan gadis itu padanya. Tak ingin membuang waktu, dirinya segera membawa kakinya menuju ruang Direktur Utama. Namun sebelum benar-benar sampai, sebuah suara menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!" Teriak gadis itu.

"Hn." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap datar gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau..Uchiha Sasuke kan?"

"Hn."

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" Tanya Tenten pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Hinata."

"Hinata? Ah! Maaf, hari ini dia tak bisa di ganggu."

"Kenapa?" Tenten mendengus sebal saat mendengar suara tak bersahabat yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Dia sedang ada _meeting_." Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokoknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan segera membuang putung rokoknya. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan gadis itu. Sasuke segera memutar arah dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu bertuliskan _'Meeting Room'_.

Tenten yang melihat gerakan pemuda itu segara merentangkan kedua tangannya menghalangi pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dari situ." Sasuke berkata sambil melemparkan pandangan dinginnya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu Hinata tak bisa di ganggu." Tenten menatap galak pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Memangnya aku perduli?" Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke segera menyingkirkan gadis itu hingga tubuhnya tak menghalangi pintu lagi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Tenten saat melihat Sasuke sudah membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

Hinata memandang datar pemuda yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Seluruh relasi bisnisnya terdiam saat melihat pemuda itu berjalan menuju gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu. Tak ada yang berani berkomentar setelah melihat aura hitam yang dipancarkan pemuda _Uchiha_ itu. Mereka hanya diam dan menunggu pertunjukkan apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Sementara tubuh gadis itu menegang saat melihat langkah Sasuke yang semakin mendekat. Hinata melirik Tenten yang sedang menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan melemparkan pandangan memohonnya. Saat jarak di antara mereka minipis, Hinata dapat mencium bau alcohol dan tembakau yang menguar masuk indera penciumannya. Gadis itu juga dapat melihat betapa kacaunya penampilan pemuda itu.

"Hinata." Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan guna menetralisir amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu mendongak dan menatap dingin iris kelam pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke?"

"Menjemputmu, mungkin."

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang ada rapat?"

"Memangnya aku perduli?"

"Kau!"

Beberapa saat kemudian seluruh penghuni ruangan dibuat terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata. Gadis itu sendiri sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba yang diberikan pemuda itu. Apalagi Hinata bisa merasakan kepala Sasuke yang tenggelam di perpotongan lehernya. Gadis itu sedikit merinding saat merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan. Le-lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan sebelum kau pergi denganku."

Hinata mencoba mendorong dada pemuda itu, namun sepertinya usahanya itu sia-sia. Bukannya terlepas, pemuda itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya memerah sempurna saat melihat seluruh relasi bisnisnya menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Bahkan beberapa ada yang sampai mengangakan mulutnya.

"Ma-afkan aku. _Meeting_ hari ini akan kita lanjutkan minggu depan." Sasuke menyeringai saat mendengar ucapan gadis itu. _Well_ Sasuke, sepertiya kau akan memenangkan hati gadis itu.

Hinata bernafas lega saat seluruh penghuni ruangan pergi dan hanya menyisakkan mereka berdua.

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala."

"Itu karenamu."

"Kau membuatku malu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Dengan enggan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sendu gadis pujaannya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Hinata."

Hinata memejamkan matanya perlahan dan mendongak melihat wajah tampan pemuda itu. hinata menatap _onyx_ kelam pemuda itu, tatapannya sendu dan Hinata bisa melihat ketulusan yang di pancarkan pemuda itu.

"Sasuke."

"Aku tau sikapku sudah keterlaluan, kau boleh menamparku untuk membalasnya."

"Ck! Sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng begini?"

Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan gadis itu. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke merasakan kedua tangan Hinata menangkup pipinya. Sasuke menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata dan memejamkan matanya perlahan merasakan sentuhan hangat yang di berikan gadis itu. pandangan mata Hinata melunak saat melihat penampilan kacau pemuda itu. Gadis itu bisa merasakan kedua pipi Sasuke yang mulai menirus, jangan lupakan ada bulu-bulu kasar yang tumbuh di dagu dan di atas bibir pemuda itu.

"Pipimu..terlihat tirus."

"Ya, dan kau penyebabnya."

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hinata. Untuk sesaat, mereka berdua hanya diam dan saling melemparkan pandangan sayang satu sama lain. Tanpa sadar, jarak wajah mereka semakin menipis dan Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan hangat dan benda kenyal yang menempel di bibirnya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan meresapi ciuman lembut yang diberikan Sasuke. Tak ada nafsu, mereka hanya menyalurkan rasa rindu dan sayang yang selama ini tertahan. Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap wajah merona gadis itu.

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 finnaly up! Huhuh T.T**

 **Akhirnya aku bisa update lagi, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena telat update dan maaf juga ya kalo kependekkan. Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, aku udah mulai di sibukkin sama dunia RL aku T.T**

 **Mungkin untuk kedepannya aku bakal up telat lagi, tapi aku harap kalian masih mau nunggu kelanjutannya^^v**

 **Dan aku mau berterima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah nyempetin buat review, aku tunggu reviewan kalian selanjutnya yaa #pleaseee**

 **Maaf juga karena gabisa bls review kalian, tapi aku baca kok reviewan kalian hohoh**

 **Udah segitu dulu aja cuap2nya. See you next chapter! Bye!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crystal94**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Love**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Original story by** **Crystal94**

 **If there are similarities story, was just a coincidence**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Dark Love 7-**

Sasuke memandang datar seorang gadis yang kini sedang duduk di hadapannya. Beberapa pengunjung caffe bahkan memandang heran seorang gadis yang saat ini sedang tertawa. Mengabaikan dirinya yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Gadis itu tertawa sambil melemparkan pandangan mengejek kepada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu Hinata?" Sasuke menggeram saat melihat gadis itu tak juga menghentikan tawanya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan tawanya. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan melemparkan senyuman manisnya kepada Sasuke.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, katakan sekali lagi, aku ingin mendengarnya."

Sasuke mendengus sebal sambil membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana dirinya menerobos masuk pertemuan _meeting_ yang sedang Hinata lakukan dengan para relasi bisnisnya.

Tentu saja bukan hal itu yang membuat gadis dihadapannya ini terus mentertawakannya. Mengingat betapa kejamnya tatapan yang dilemparkan Hinata saat melihat dirinya mengganggu jam kerja gadis itu. Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya saat mengingat Hinata tertawa terbahak beberapa saat kemudian setelah laki-laki itu menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis itu.

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"_ _Sasuke kau.."_

 _Hinata membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu. Gadis itu menatap geli wajah Sasuke yang sedang memasang tampang frustasinya. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke mendengar tawa gadis itu meledak. Cukup terkejut, laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya sekaligus kagum karena untuk pertama kalinya dirinya bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?"_

 _"_ _Kau bilang apa tadi? Cinta? Ya Tuhan kau benar-benar mengatakannya?"_

 _"_ _Kau pikir aku bercanda, Hinata?!"_

 _Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan memandang lembut kedalam mata onyx laki-laki itu._

 _"_ _Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Kupikir laki-laki sepertimu sangat anti dengan kata-kata seperti itu."_

 _Sasuke mendengus kasar dan membuang pandangannya kelain arah. Hinata tertawa geli melihat wajah merah laki-laki itu. Sesaat kemudian, Hinata menarik Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. Sasuke yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari gadis itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Laki-laki itu melingkarkan lengannya disekitar pinggang Hinata dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilekukan leher gadis itu._

 _"_ _Maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Hinata tersenyum dan mengelus pelan punggung laki-laki itu._

 _"_ _Hn."_

.

.

"Hei, kau marah?" Hinata menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

Sasuke menoleh dan memandang wajah gadis yang sedang melemparkan senyuman manis kearahnya. Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan Hinata dan mencium punggung tangan gadis itu.

"Tidak. Maka dari itu, berhenti menertawaiku." Hinata terkekeh melihat tampang merajuk yang ditunjukkan laki-laki itu.

"Iya baiklah, maafkan aku."

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, habiskan makananmu." Sasuke melirik beberapa makanan yang tadi dipesankan oleh gadis itu. Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya saat melihat Sasuke hanya diam tanpa berniat menyentuh makanannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

" _Well_ , sepertinya memakanmu lebih cepat kenyang."

"Sasuke!" laki-laki itu terkekeh saat melihat tampang kesal Hinata.

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu di caffe. Sasuke segera mengajak Hinata ke _Penthouse_ pribadinya. Laki-laki itu cukup lega karena bisa menyelesaikan pertengkaran mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Bersyukur Hinata mau memaafkannya, dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya lebih lega. Sasuke berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada gadis itu. Sehingga Hinata tak lagi salah paham akan status hubungan mereka.

Entah mimpi buruk apa yang menimpanya. Sasuke berhasil melontarkan kata-kata yang _anti_ bagi dirinya, bagi seorang Uchiha. _Cinta_ , jujur saja Sasuke bukan seorang laki-laki romantis yang bisa menyenangkan hati gadisnya. Namun, di depan Hinata, laki-laki itu berani membuang harga dirinya demi mendapatkan hati gadis itu.

Yah Hinata memang berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Sebut ia beruntung, karena berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke jatuh kepelukannya. Membiarkan laki-laki itu memasuki hidupnya dan mengisi kembali hatinya yang telah lama ia kunci. Namun, Hinata lupa satu hal. Sasuke tetaplah seorang Uchiha, seseorang yang dominan dengan sifat posesif dan kepemilikannya. Gadis itu harus siap menerima rasa sakit yang suatu saat bisa saja terjadi dan melukai hatinya, _kembali_.

 **-Dark Love 7-**

Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memandang tajam kearah dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari Caffe. Laki-laki itu mendengus kesal saat melihat sang pria menggenggam erat tangan sang gadis dan menuntun gadis itu untuk masuk kedalam mobil _Camero_ hitamnya. Hatinya bergemuruh kesal saat melihat gadis itu menunjukkan tatapan penuh cintanya kepada pria itu.

 _'_ _Sialan kau Hinata!'_ jeritnya dalam hati. Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan guna menetralisir amarah yang berkecamuk didalam hatinya. Laki-laki itu menyeringai sesaat setelah melihat mobil hitam itu melesat meninggalkan caffe.

"Hinata..jangan kira aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Gaara segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi tunggu yang disediakan untuk para pengunjung butik. Laki-laki itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 16.20, itu artinya sudah hampir 30 menit laki-laki itu berada di butik ini dan menunggu sang istri untuk berbelanja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita berambut pink baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian. Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Gaara duduk bersandar sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Wanita berambut pink itu segera memberikan baju yang baru saja dicobanya untuk diberikan kepada kasir.

"Aku ambil gaun yang ini."

"Baik."

Setelahnya, wanita itu segera melangkah mendekati sang suami. Dengan perlahan lengan wanita itu menyentuh pipi Gaara dan mengelusnya dengan pelan. Gaara segera membuka matanya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya untuk berhadapan dengan sang istri.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hm. Ada apa denganmu, Gaara?"

Laki-laki itu tak segera menjawab dan hanya diam memandang manik hijau sang istri. Gaara tersenyum tipis sata melihat sang istri semakin mengerutkan keningnya dan memasang tampang cemberutnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau berbohong."

Gaara mendengus pelan saat melihat wanita itu merajuk dan tak lagi memandang ke arahnya. Dengan perlahan, Gaara menarik Sakura dan mencium kening wanita itu.

"Kau tau aku tak pernah bisa berbohong pada istriku sendiri kan?" Bisiknya di telinga Sakura dan membawa wanita itu kedalam pelukannya. Gaara menyeringai saat merasakan anggukan kepala wanita itu di dadanya. Matanya menerawang mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Saat dirinya melihat Hinata, gadis pujaannya sedang bersama laki-laki lain.

Gaara mengecup pelan puncak kepala Sakura saat merasakan pelukan erat yang diberikan wanita itu. Manik hijau gadis itu terbuka dan kembali terpejam untuk meresapi kembali aroma tubuh sang suami. Meresapi sikap pura-pura yang diberikan laki-laki itu padanya. Karena, sebenarnya Sakura tau, laki-laki itu tak pernah mencintainya. Begitupun dengan dirinya, hatinya tak pernah ia berikan untuk suaminya, kecuali untuk laki-laki bermata kelam di masa lalunya. Pernikahan mereka ada karena kesalahan.

 _'_ _Kau memang pandai berbohong, Gaara.'_ Ucap wanita itu dalam hati.

 **-Dark Love 7-**

Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya dan pantulan Hinata yang membelakangi cermin wastafel yang saat ini sedang sibuk mencukur bulu-bulu halus di bagian dagunya. Pandangannya tak beralih sedikit pun dari wajah gadis indigo itu. Sesekali Sasuke menggoda Hinata dengan terus menciumi pipinya sehingga wajah gadis itu dipenuhi dengan _cream_ putih khusus mencukur. Sasuke menyeringai jahil saat melihat manik _amethyst_ Hinata menatap galak kearahnya.

"Bisa kau berhenti Sasuke? Kau membuat wajahku ikut terkena _cream_." Sasuke terkekeh dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga gadis itu.

"Memangnya kenapa _babe_?" Bisiknya sambil sesekali meniup telinga gadis itu.

Hinata mendengus kesal dan segera mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu. Dengan segera gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan mencuci wajahnya dengan air. Dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke, tentu saja gadis itu lupa akan adanya seorang _predator_ yang sedang menatap lekukan tubuhnya dengan mata penuh gairah.

Sesaat kemudian Hinata merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dari cermin wastafel dihadapannya. Hinata mendengus sebal saat melihat laki-laki itu menyingkirkan rambut panjangnya sehingga memperlihatkan leher putihnya. Tanpa permisi, Sasuke segera menciumi tengkuk dan leher gadis itu sehingga beberapa _cream_ menempel di leher gadis itu.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghela nafas pelan. Dengan perlahan Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan melepaskan lilitan lengan laki-laki itu di pinggangnya.

"Sasuke hentikan."

Sasuke mendengus saat melihat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearahnya dengan tampang kesal gadis itu.

"Cepat bersihkan wajahmu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Ucap gadis itu sambil pergi meninggalkannya setelah selesai membersihkan lehernya dari _cream_ akibat perbuatan laki-laki itu.

.

.

"Kau tak menginap?" Ucap Sasuke saat melihat Hinata sedang bersiap-siap dan memakai blazer hitamnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Hinata memandang sengit kearah laki-laki itu.

"Kau menginap saja malam ini Hinata."

"Jangan harap."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas pelan saat melihat pandangan memohon yang ditunjukkan laki-laki itu.

"Aku tak yakin akan selamat kalau menginap ditempat _predator_ sepertimu. Lagi pula jangan karena aku sudah memaafkanmu, kau bisa meminta macam-macam padaku."

Sasuke mendengus sebal dan mulai menyalakan pemantik api untuk putung rokoknya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan sepasang kekasih."

"Maka dari itu. kau tak boleh berbuat macam-macam."

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera menghalalkan hubungan kita agar aku bisa berbuat macam-macam denganmu."

"Sasuke!" laki-laki itu mengangkat bahunya dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya saat melihat tatapan kesal gadis itu.

"Okay okay kau tak perlu marah seperti itu sayang." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menyusul Hinata yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar _Penthouse_ nya.

* * *

Selama diperjalanan menuju Aparmentmennya, Hinata tak bisa berhenti dibuat kesal dengan tingkah laki-laki itu yang terus menggodanya. Bahkan sesekali gadis itu harus memijat keningnya saat dengan sengajanya Sasuke memperlambat laju mobilnya. Laki-laki itu bahkan terus mencari alasan agar bisa berlama-lama dengan Hinata seperti mampir ke minimarket dengan alasan membeli rokok.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan diam tak menolak semua tingkah jahil laki-laki itu. Dimatanya, saat ini Sasuke terlihat seperti anak kecil yang takut ditinggal dengan ibunya. Bahkah Hinata harus berebut setir mobil saat melihat Sasuke beberapa kali dengan sengaja memutar arah untuk kembali ke _Penthouse_ nya, laki-laki itu tak mengizinkan dirinya pergi. Waktunya dijalan dihabiskan dengan perdebatan kecil diantara mereka.

Saat mereka sudah sampai didepan gedung _Apartemen_ gadis itu. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat ingin membuka pintu mobil yang masih dalam keadaan terkunci. Gadis itu menoleh untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak relanya.

"Oh ayolah sayang. Sampai kapan kau mau mengunci pintunya?"

"Hn."

Hinata menghela nafas pelan saat melihat Sasuke hanya diam tanpa berniat menuruti keinginan gadis itu.

"Sasuke?"

"Kiss." Hinata mengerutkan saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan melihat laki-laki sudah mendekatkan wajah kearahnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan membukanya kalau kau belum memberi ciuman selamat malam untukku."

"Ya Tuhan Sasuke! Berhenti bertingkah."

"Aku serius Hinata."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat sikap tak mau kalah laki-laki itu. Apalagi kalau sedang ada maunya, laki-laki itu seakan tak perduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dengan perlahan Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempalkan bibirnya di bibir laki-laki itu. Hanya kecupan singkat sebenarnya, namun Hinata terbelalak saat tiba-tiba merasakan bibirnya dilumat dengan cepat oleh laki-laki itu.

Dengan perlahan Hinata mendorong pelan dada Sasuke dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyak saat merasakan pasokan udara didadanya menipis. Hinata menatap kesal wajah Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menunjukkan tampang kemenangannya.

"Cepat buka pintunya Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sasuke segera menyusul Hinata setelah keluar dari mobil. Laki-laki itu berjalan kesisi Hinata dan segera melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dipinggang gadis itu. Hinata tersenyum tipis saat lagi-lagi mendapati sikap posesif pemuda itu. Dengan segera Hinata mengecup singkat pipi Sasuke dan melepaskan lingkaran lengannya dari pinggangnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, ini sudah larut malam."

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau masuk kedalam Apartemenmu."

Hinata menghela nafas pelan dan memandang lembut manik onyx laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan dan Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Hn."

Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata yang sudah berjalan memasuki gedung Apartemennya. Laki-laki itu masih diam tak bergeming sampai punggung gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Sasuke menyeringai dan segera memasuki mobilnya saat mengingat banyaknya waktu yang dihabiskan gadis itu dengannya seharian ini. _Well_ , Hinata memang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya terus memuja dan menggilai gadis itu.

.

.

.

 ** _Tbc_**.

.

 **Hai akhirnya chapter 7 up juga hohoh.**

 **Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah setia membaca, mereview dan bahkan menunggu ff ini. Aku mohon maaf karena telat up. Karena kemaren aku sempet** ** _stuck_** **di chapter ini. Tapi sekarang udah enggak lagi hehe.**

 **Aku mau minta maaf juga karena gabisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Tapi akan aku usahakan untuk balas review kalian ya. Aku tunggu reviewan kalian selanjutnya please #maksa. Oiya aku mau mengucapkan selamat buat temen aku yang baru aja mempublish ff pertamanya #ColekMomokaze dan untuk temenku yang satunya lagi, semangat ngetik ffnya juga ya king #colekOnnaMiku wkwk kalian boleh tengok akun &ceritanya^^**

 **Baiklah, Ff ini aku dedikasikan untuk para reader yang masih mau dan setia baca Dark Love hehe;) okay segitu aja cuap-cuapnya, see you next chapter! Bye!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **crystal94**


End file.
